Billy Don's Ford
by Holz9364
Summary: A case takes the team back to Lisbon's hometown where she has some secrets she would like to keep that way. Jisbon/Rigspelt. Based on "That Song in my Head" by Julianne Hough.
1. Country Roads, Take Me Home

**Billy Don's Ford**

**FANDOM: The Mentalist**

**PAIRING: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon**

**Based On: That Song in my Head by Julianne Hough**

**SUMMARY: A case takes the team back to Lisbon's hometown.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Morning." Teresa Lisbon greeted the bullpen with a smile as she put 4 coffees on the table, a glance at Jane's couch told her, as she suspected, that he was already in the kitchen making his tea.

Three Agents smiled (well two smiled) and greeted her in return, thanking her for the coffees.

"Good morning my lovely Lisbon." A cheery voice said, causing Lisbon to roll her eyes, "Well Jane aren't we in a charming mood this morning." She teased.

Jane grinned at her and assumed his usual perch on his couch. Lisbon looked away, smiling slightly, "Do we have a case yet Van Pelt?"

Van Pelt nodded, sipping her coffee, "We do, it's in Fort Jones."

Rigsby and Cho reacted to this news as they would to any other case, but Jane and Lisbon's eyes widened at the news, "Fort Jones?" They both asked, Jane looking excited and Lisbon surprised.

Frowning slightly Van Pelt nodded, "Yeah Boss, you know it?"

Lisbon smiled, "Yeah, it's my hometown." She said, before turning to Jane, "How do _you_ know Fort Jones?"

Jane grinned, "I stayed there a few times when the carnival pitched nearby, I used to go along for barn parties and stuff, it was a really nice quant country town, I loved it."

Lisbon looked at him in disbelief, "I don't ever remember you…it's a really small town."

Jane shrugged, "I'm discreet." He teased as he jumped up from the couch, Lisbon scoffed, "Of course you are." She said as she made her way out of the bullpen, "Let's get started on this case then." She informed the others.

**

* * *

**

"Why is it that whenever we have a journey longer than half an hour I'm stuck with you?" Lisbon moaned as Jane continued to sing his new song, 'the wheels on the SUV' and Lisbon continued to glare at him.

"The term 'stuck' is so harsh Lisbon." He remarked, "It almost sounds as if you don't enjoy our little car rides."

Lisbon sent him a glare that could have made Adolf Hitler run for the hills, "That's because I _don't_ enjoy them." She retorted, but Jane didn't seem at all phased by her remark.

"I'm looking forward to this case." He said, smiling broadly, "I miss Fort Jones, it was always such a nice place."

Letting herself get caught up in memories for a while Lisbon agreed, "Yeah, it was."

They were silent for a moment and then Jane tried to pry deeper into her past, "How long did you live there for?"

Lisbon made sure she kept her eyes on the road so that Jane wouldn't see the regret, worry and fear swimming in her eyes, going back to Fort Jones after so long scared her, "20 years." She admitted.

"When was the last time you went back?" Jane asked, watching Lisbon curiously.

Lisbon shrugged, "I was 20 years old when I left and I haven't been back since." Jane quickly did the math, Lisbon was 36 now so she hadn't gone back to her hometown in 16 years, surely there was a reason why she didn't go back…

"Why?" He asked gently, but it seemed he had finally struck a nerve, "It's none of your business." She said with a sigh as she accelerated on their long stretch of country road, "We're almost there."

Jane knew he wouldn't get anywhere further so he kept his mouth shut on the subject, "Isn't it sort of unlikely for murders to happen in small towns?" Lisbon asked, a little curiosity in her voice.

Jane shrugged, "It's worse than living in a big city really." He paused, as if thinking, "Everyone knows everyone which means a big secret can easily get around the whole town. If someone cheated on a partner and it got out of control like that a person could lose it." He seemed to be deep in thought, "I wonder if Billy Don is still alive." He mused.

Lisbon's head snapped up at this, "You know Billy Don?" She asked in astonishment, Jane nodded, "He used to have some great parties up at his barn." He said with a smile.

Lisbon smiled too despite herself, "I remember those parties." She admitted, "Billy was such a fun guy, everyone loved him."

"How many people live in Fort Jones?" Jane asked out of curiosity.

Lisbon shrugged, "Not many, around 600 I think, why do you ask?" She looked over at him curiously, but he only smiled, "I just wondered, do you think everyone will remember you?"

"That's kind of what I'm worried about." Lisbon replied as they drove past a sign saying, "Welcome to Fort Jones."

They drove into town and parked the SUV next to the one that Cho had taken with Van Pelt and Rigsby. Jane glanced over at Lisbon before they left the car, she looked more anxious than he had ever seen her, "What's wrong?"

Lisbon just looked at him with a sad sort of expression and shrugged, "I'm not the girl that left this town 16 years ago anymore." She said simply before getting out of the car to greet her team-mates.

**

* * *

**

"Hey Boss." Van Pelt said with a smile, Lisbon looked a little annoyed, but that was expected considering she had just spent 2 hours in a car with Jane.

"Hey Van Pelt." Lisbon greeted the younger Agent, "So what do we have?"

Van Pelt gestured at the house in front of them, "The body's in there, the victim is 15 year old, Georgia Anderson, she was stabbed repeatedly and bled to death last night, her brother found her body early this morning."

Lisbon's eyes darkened a little, but only Jane noticed, he brushed it off and watched her closely as they walked through the front door and into the living room. It was only when they were at the crime scene that Jane took his eyes away from Lisbon to inspect the body, she had long red hair and blue eyes, there was a look of shock on her face, but her clothes weren't ripped so it hadn't been sexual assault.

"A jealous friend maybe." Jane said thoughtfully as he glanced up at Lisbon, she frowned, "How did you get that from looking at her?"

Jane shrugged, as though it were obvious, "She's very pretty, she looks surprised so the person who killed her must have been someone she knew or there would just be fear on her face, she was holding a photo" he gestured at the floor where a smashed photo frame lay, "of her and another girl, probably her best friend when she was attacked."

Lisbon nodded, used to his skills now, "Alright, we'll question her after we've spoken to the brother, the local police have him at the station." She gestured at the others and they all made their way back to the separate cars.

As they got into the car Janes eyes fell on Lisbon again, she wasn't looking forward to going to the police station or being back in this town at all really and he was going to find out why.

* * *

**To be Continued**

**A/N - A relatively short first chapter to get you all guessing, why do you think she's so scared to be back in her hometown? Oh and if anyone actually lives in Fort Jones it would be great if you could tell me a little about the town because I've never been there, I just heard that its meant to be a tiny little country town which was what I wanted so I used it as the setting, so any information about the town isn't necessarily** **accurate.**

**Thanks for Reading & I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :D xxx**


	2. All Around Me Theres Familiar Faces

**Billy Don's Ford**

**Chapter 2 - All Around Me Theres Familiar Faces**

**A/N - Yay chapter 2 :D I don't own the mentalist by the way or any of its characters, I don't even own the title of this chapter, it's from the song "Mad World" Does anyone know who sang the original of that btw? Anyways hope you enjoy! Xxx**

**

* * *

**

The drive to the police station was in silence. Jane wanted to ask Lisbon a lot of things, but he didn't because he could see that she was worried about going to this place and he desperately wanted to know why.

He wondered how the team hadn't noticed that Lisbon was a little off her game, she was biting her lip in the way she did when she was anxious and she kept tapping her hand on the steering wheel which she only did when she was nervous, her eyes gave her away, she had her façade up, but there was that small slither of doubt in her eyes, surely the others could see all those things? A little voice in the back of his head laughed at him, he knew the others didn't notice these little details because they didn't watch her as closely as he did.

Jane was pulled away from his thoughts when the car stopped, Lisbon only hesitated for a moment before jumping out and Jane followed her with curiosity that he could barely contain into the small grey building.

It was clear that Lisbon knew this place well from the half smile that came to her lips as she looked around the place, it wasn't much to look at, a desk with a secretary behind it, a couple of stone spiral staircases, one going up and one going down, but it seemed that the place meant a lot to Lisbon.

"Tess?" A voice called out, sounding cautious and surprised.

Lisbon turned on her heel at the voice, which she obviously recognised and her green eyes met freakishly similar ones across the room. The man hurried over, looking at her in disbelief, "Its you, you really came back." He said.

Lisbon shrugged, she looked uncomfortable, "Just to solve a case for the CBI." She informed him, "I'm not staying."

The mans face fell, but he pulled Lisbon into a hug all the same, "I haven't spoken to you in 10 years Tess." He said softly, "How have you been?"

Lisbon managed a small smile, "Good, I have my own team now, still with the CBI, they haven't fired me yet."

The man whose name Jane didn't yet know smiled, "Married?"

Lisbon shook her head, "No." She said simply, "Uh…what about you?"

The man just shrugged, "Married Annabelle eventually, always said I would and we have a daughter, she's nearly 9 now.

"That's good." Lisbon said, the awkward air coming around again, Jane coughed pointedly and Lisbon blushed, "Oh sorry! Uh Jane this is my brother Andrew, Andrew my friend and colleague Patrick Jane."

Andrew smiled, "Nice to meet you Agent Jane." He said, shaking Janes hand, "Ah you too Andrew, but its just Jane, I'm a consultant."

"I see." Andrew said, eyeing the man curiously, "The Patrick Jane who was in the papers? Ex-psychic?"

Jane laughed, albeit a little bitterly, "Yes, that's me."

"Sorry about your wife and daughter." Andrew said, "I have a wife and a little girl I can only imagine what it must have been like for you."

Jane nodded, his eyes darkening, Lisbon decided to save him from entering his pit of despair, "Anyway Andrew, we are actually here to question the victims brother, Richard?"

Andrew nodded, "Yup, just down there." He pointed at the staircase that went down, "Remember your way around?"

Lisbon nodded her response and motioning to Jane she began her way down the spiral stone staircase, once they were at the bottom of it Jane felt it was safe to speak, "Not on great terms with your brother?"

Lisbon shook her head, "I kept in touch with him for a few years through phonecalls and he sometimes came to visit, but we haven't talked for 10 years."

"Mind if I ask why?" Jane asked, following her along the creepy dungeon-like corridor.

Lisbons eyes darkened again, "Yes, I do mind." She said, her voice a little icy as she opened one of the wooden doors, "You, stay here." She ordered Jane and with that she walked in.

Sitting at a table, with eyes staring into space was the victim's brother, Richard Anderson.

"Mr Anderson?" Lisbon asked politely as she sat down opposite him, he nodded.

"I'm Agent Lisbon from the CBI. Can you answer a few questions for us?" Lisbon asked, trying to sound gentle as the man was clearly very shaken up.

Richard looked at Lisbon, "I don't need to answer any questions, I've already answered all of your brothers Teresa and don't sit there hoping I won't remember you."

Lisbon sighed, "I'm sorry that we didn't part on great terms Richard, but right now isn't about that, it's about the case."

Richard looked right into her eyes, "You promised me that you would find the person who killed my parents and you left without doing that after promising you would!"

"No one killed them Richard, it was an accident." Lisbon tried to calm the man, but he just shook his head, "You know as well as I do that a drunk driver crashed into them and drove away, that's murder!"

Lisbon put her hand on Richards, "Richard, I do understand because you're too young to remember, but my mother died the same way and no one ever caught the person who did it, it _was_ foolishness and it _was_ an accident, no one intentionally killed them."

Richard seemed to calm at this, "I'm sorry Teresa, I…didn't know." He said, looking at her with guilt in his eyes, "But you'll promise me that you'll find who did this to Georgia, won't you?"

Lisbon bit her lip, "My team and I will do our best Richard, but we can't make any promises."

Richard nodded, "I know, just ask the questions you need too."

Lisbon smiled gratefully at him, "Where had you been when you came home on the night Georgia died?"

"At my girlfriend's house, Stacy, you remember her? She lived next door to you, still lives there, you can ask her if you want." Richard said, seeming to be distracted, but his sister _had_ just died.

"And do you know anyone who maybe had a grudge against Georgia?" Lisbon asked.

Richard shrugged, "Not really, everyone loved her and she had loads of friends at school, she and Lola fell out the other day, but I don't think it was a big deal."

Lisbon nodded, "Its something, do you have a name and address?"

Richard answered, "Uh.. She lives in your old house with Mark, Lola Lisbon."

Lisbons eyes widened, but she covered it up well, so glad she hadn't let Jane come into the interrogation room with her, she wrote the name down, "Thanks a lot for your help Richard." She said as she stood up and left the room.

"Did you get anything then?" Jane asked as they started their ascent up the stone staircase.

Lisbon nodded, "She fell out with her friend a few days ago, we have an address, but we should go and check in with the others first."

"They're still at the crime scene." Jane told her as they reached the main room once more, Andrew came over, "Can we let him go?"

Lisbon nodded, "He's genuinely upset and shocked, he didn't have anything to do with this."

Andrew motioned for one of his men to come over, "You can let Richard out now." He said to the man who nodded and headed down the staircase Jane and Lisbon had just come up.

Andrew and Lisbon looked at each other for a moment, each of them wondering what to say, "Uh…wanna get a coffee?" They eventually asked at the same time.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N - In Chapter 3, Andrew + Lisbon catch up over coffee and Jane eavesdrops on their conversation…**

**Oh and each chapter is going to be named after a song fitting to that chapter =]**

**Hope you enjoyed this chap, thanks for reading! xxx**


	3. She Wants to Go Home, But Nobody's Home

**Billy Don's Ford**

**Chapter 3 - She Wants to Go Home, But Nobody's Home**

**A/N - Yes I own nothing, I don't own the mentalist or the characters, just the idea and the names of Lisbons family members. **

**Anyone know what song the line that I made title is from? "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne. =]**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ! Xxx**

**

* * *

**

Jane sat awkwardly on a hard, uncomfortable stone bench in the police station, he glanced over at Lisbon and her brother, they seemed to be getting on better now, Lisbon was smiling and laughing, the sight made Jane want to smile.

Over at a small wooden table in the same room Lisbon sat talking to Andrew for the first time in 10 years.

"How are things with Sam since we last spoke?" Andrew asked, obviously not knowing about what had happened in the last 10 years.

Lisbon looked down, "Um…Sam was killed last year…by Red John."

Andrews eyes widened, "Oh God Tess, I'm sorry."

Lisbon shrugged, "These things happen right?" She said simply, "Anyway, how is everyone getting on here?"

Andrew realised that she just wanted to change the subject so he let her drop the matter, "Well Annabelle hasn't changed at all and Toms still in charge here at the police station." He smiled, "Not a lot has changed to be honest, the grocery store is still owned by Addie and everything is still grown by Billy Don and his kids."

Lisbon smiled brightly, "Billy Don's still alive?" She asked.

Andrew nodded, "And still living in that barn on the top of the hill." He smiled, "You went there every weekend after Dad died."

Lisbon smiled too, "Yeah, it was a nice way to get away from all the responsibility, you know, just for one night being able to go and dance and have fun." She admitted, "One of those parties ended my life here though." She added, sighing a little.

Andrew watched her curiously, "You do plan on visiting Mark when you're here don't you?"

Lisbons eyes darkened, she shook her head, "I don't want too." She admitted, unaware that Jane had walked over to tell her they should probably go and see the rest of the team now.

Andrew frowned, "You can't hide from it forever Tess."

Lisbon sighed, "I know, but I can avoid it for as long as possible." She said.

Jane cleared his throat and Lisbon jumped, turning around to look at him, he smiled at her, "Time to go get the kids." He joked, but noted that a worried look flashed through her eyes and she didn't laugh.

"Yeah, we better go and see the rest of the team, see you around Andrew." She said, managing to give her brother a small smile.

He smiled back, "Good luck Tess." He said sincerely and Jane had a feeling that he wasn't just talking about the case.

She nodded and walked out of the police station as fast as she could, Jane followed, now more than a little curious, how many secrets could she have and how long could she keep them secret for? After all this _was_ a small town, surely soon enough those secrets would be unveiled?

"Did you say the team were still at the crime scene?" Lisbon asked sounding distracted.

"Uh yeah." Jane replied, looking at her with concern in his eyes, Lisbon never needed to ask twice about something to do with a case and she was only distracted if something was really bothering her, what was it about this town that had her so shaken up?

"Alright then." She said, snapping back into work mode as best as she could given how messed up her head was right now, she got into the car and waited until Jane was buckled in and they were on the move to tell him the plan, "We'll go back and see if the team have anything else that could be helpful, if they do we'll split up and follow the leads, if not we'll all go to the best friends house."

Jane frowned, "Did you know the girl who died?" He asked curiously.

Lisbon shook her head, "She was 15 Jane, I left 16 years ago." She informed him. Before he could ask anymore questions Lisbon answered them for him, "I knew her brother Richard though, I used to work for the police here and I promised I would find the drunk driver who killed his parents, but I left before I could." She looked guilty and Jane placed his hand on top of hers on the gearstick.

"If I know you I bet you did everything you could to try and find out who it was." He told her with a smile, Lisbon looked surprised at the contact, but smiled all the same, "I did, but I shouldn't have left without finding the guy."

"Why did you leave?" Jane asked, no longer able to resist, he _had _to know.

Lisbons eyes darkened again in that way they did whenever Jane pried too much into her past, "I told you Jane, it's none of your business." She said and they drove in silence for the next 5 minutes until they pulled up next to the other CBI SUV at the crime scene.

Lisbon told Jane to stay in the car and walked into the house, Jane did as Lisbon said for once, and only got out of the car when Lisbon walked out with the rest of the team.

"Did you get anything?" He heard Lisbon ask them as they neared the SUV's.

Grace shook her head, "Forensics confirmed what we already knew, she died from a stab wound to the chest, butthey did say that she had been bleeding for around half an hour before the chest wound killed her instantly."

Janes eyes narrowed, "So she was bleeding to death for half an hour before she was killed?"

Grace nodded and Lisbon looked at Jane, "I know that look, you're thinking that theres more to this than meets the eye."

Jane smiled brightly at her, he was happy that she knew him so well, but he would never tell her that, she'd get way too smug, "Exactly right my dear Lisbon." He grinned, taking his eyes away from Lisbons pink cheeks and turning them to the team, "The murderer kept her alive for half an hour before eventually killing her suggesting that the victim had something that the murderer wanted."

Grace frowned, "But nothing valuable was taken from the house, the victims brother confirmed that."

Janes grin stayed fixed on his face, "So the question is what information did Georgia Anderson have that was important enough to kill for?"

Lisbon smiled, she liked cases with an interesting twist, "That's up to us to find out."

Jane just grinned, "Time to go see the best friend?"

Lisbon nodded, "That sounds like a good idea." She agreed, she turned to the team, "Rigsby, take the second car and meet us at this address." She handed him a bit of paper, "The victims best friend Lola."

Rigsby frowned when he saw the name, "Lola Lisbon, are you related?"

An awkward look passed across Lisbons face, "Uh yeah, she's my brothers daughter."

A light turned on in Janes head, Mark must be her brother and his daughter Lola was Lisbons niece.

"Oh." Rigsby said, both he and Grace frowning at how a dark and awkward look passed through Lisbons eyes at the mention of family, but from the look that Cho gave Lisbon it was clear that he understood better than them what it was like to feel that way towards people who you should love.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N - So the mystery is unfolding…well sort of ! I already hinted to some of you the storyline so I imagine that some people have figured it out haha! **

**In Chapter 4... The team meet Mark & Lola Lisbon.**

**Thanks for Reading! xxx**


	4. The Past Can't Be ReWritten

**Billy Don's Ford**

**Chapter 4 - The Past Can't Be Re-Written**

**Hello guys! Another chapter, yay! The mystery really unfolds in this chapter =]**

**Yup, still don't own the Mentalist, If I did Jane & Lisbon would be together! **

**The title is taken from, "Lessons Learned" by Carrie Underwood**

* * *

No one noticed how anxious Lisbon was when the team got out of the car at her brothers house, no one except Jane. No one noticed how her worry grew as they made their way up the path to the front door, only Jane. No one noticed the way Lisbon looked at the house as though it held years of memories, good and bad, no one but Jane.

They reached the door and Grace rang the bell, Jane watched Lisbons face as the door opened, her eyes darkened again in the way they did when she was doing something she really didn't want too or when she was forced to think about something she didn't want too think about.

The man standing in the doorway looked a lot like Lisbon, he had the same dark raven coloured hair and the same green eyes, but he had established during his work on this case that the green eyes were clearly a family trait.

He looked around at the team and Grace was halfway through her, "CBI, I'm Agent Grace Van Pelt" line when the man, Marks eyes widened and he pulled Lisbon into a hug, "Tess!" He exclaimed.

The others watched with small smiles, except Cho of course as Lisbon hugged Mark back, "Hey Mark." She said with a smile.

Mark grinned, "Come in, all of you." He said warmly, standing back and allowing the team and Lisbon to walk into the grand old house, "The living room is just at the end of the corridor." He said as he closed the door and followed them into the room, once he had made sure everyone had a seat he addressed Lisbon once more, "Are you back for good?" He asked in excitement.

Lisbon felt guilty as she shook her head, "Just for this case and then back to Sacramento." She said truthfully.

Marks face, like Andrews had, fell, "Oh, it would have been good for Lola." He said, smiling at her in a sad sort of way.

Before Lisbon could say anything else, Cho butted in, "It's her we need to talk too." He said, blunt as usual.

Mark frowned, "The CBI need to talk to a 16 year old?" He asked.

"Yeah, her best friend died yesterday, we need to ask her some questions." Cho said, Mark obviously hadn't known about this news as his eyes widened, "Georgia's dead?"

Jane nodded, "Murdered actually." He added.

Mark looked genuinely shocked and upset at this news, "Oh God, that's horrible, Georgia practically lived here, she was such a kind-hearted person."

"You knew her well?" Rigsby asked.

Mark nodded, "Yeah, like I said she stayed here a lot, things were strained at home."

"She lived with her brother?" Rigsby asked.

"Yes, but he was practically her dad." Mark said, he glanced at Lisbon, "Theirs parents died in a car crash 16 years ago, a drunk driver knocked the car off the road, their dad was driving and was killed instantly, but the mother was in a coma for a year after the accident."

Cho frowned slightly, "If her parents died 16 years ago and she was 15 how did that work?"

Mark sighed, "Like I said, Georgia's Mom was in a coma, she was pregnant when the crash happened, the Doctors did everything they could to keep the baby alive and had to deliver her prematurely with a C-Section, her Mom died shortly after that."

Cho nodded, writing down what Mark was saying, "Thanks for your help Mr Lisbon." He said, "Do you mind if we speak to your daughter?"

Mark nodded, "Sure, I'll just go get her, she'll be upset at the news about Georgia."

Mark disappeared upstairs and Jane hmm-ed, "So what do we think?"

Lisbon raised an eyebrow at the man, "You think my brother did this?" She asked.

Jane shrugged, "I didn't say that, I just asked your opinions."

Lisbon narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't think he has anything to do with this, I do think its interesting that Georgia's brother acted as her Dad, but she was never at home, it suggests that they didn't have a great relationship."

Jane nodded, clicking his fingers, "Exactly, I think we need to question the brother again."

"I agree with you, doesn't happen very often, but I agree." Lisbon said in a resigned tone, Jane smirked at her and she rolled her eyes, "_But_ first I think we should wait and see what Lola has to say."

As if on cue Lola walked into the room, it was obvious she had just been crying, but this wasn't the first thing that Jane noticed, no, the first thing that crossed his mind when Lola walked into the room was how much she looked like Lisbon, the same hair as all the Lisbon family had and the same green eyes, but that wasn't all, she had a line between her eyes, like Lisbon got when she was angry or upset and her nose was the same shape.

"Hey Lola." Grace said kindly, "I'm Grace, from the CBI. We're going to find out what happened to Georgia, but we need you to answer a few questions for us if you're up for it?"

Lola nodded and Grace smiled, "Good, do you know anyone who would want to hurt Georgia?"

Lola shook her head, "No, everyone at school liked Georgia, she fought with Richard a lot, but he loved her really."

"What was her relationship with Richard like?"

Lola shrugged, "Not great, but it was because he had practically raised her, he was like a teenager when their parents died and he had this baby to raise from birth up, it must have been really tough for him."

"You said they used to fight a lot, did it ever get violent?" Rigsby asked.

"Not as far as I know." Lola replied, "I remember Georgia told me once that he had raised his hand to hit her, but then he realised what he was doing and apologised, you don't think Richard did this do you?"

Lisbon cut in, "No, we don't think he did, he seems genuinely upset at whats happened, Georgia was all he had left."

For the first time Lola looked properly at Lisbon and she frowned slightly, but didn't say anything.

"How did you and Georgia become friends? She was a year younger than you." Cho said.

Lola nodded, "Yes, but it wasn't really a full year, there were only a few months between us, we were in the same year at school, but I actually met her at a therapy session."

Rigsby frowned, "What kind of therapy?" He asked.

Lola smiled, a little bitterly, "Every year they hold these therapy sessions in the local hall for kids who were adopted to deal with their issues, Mark told me I was adopted when I was like 6, I've never called him Dad, so I was fine with the whole thing, but he insisted it would benefit me to go and I met Georgia there."

"So Richard had officially adopted Georgia?" Rigsby asked and Lola confirmed this with a nod.

"Thanks for your help Lola." Grace told the teenager with a smile.

"I'm glad I could help." She said sadly.

"Oh one more question Lola, where were you last night?" Jane asked quickly.

Lola frowned, "Do you think I did this?"

Jane shrugged, "You might have, we need to ask everyone, just in case."

Lola's frown deepened, "I was at home with Mark, we were watching TV."

Mark nodded, from his place in the doorway, "I can confirm that." He said.

Jane smiled, "Good, we'll be on our way then."

"Wait." Mark called; he looked at Lisbon, "Aren't you going to stay a while? You've never even met Lola."

Lola's eyes filled with realisation, "Oh, you must be the Aunt Teresa that Mark talked about?"

Lisbon nodded and smiled a little, "Yeah, and I would love to stay and catch up, but we really need to solve this case before we can socialise."

Mark nodded, "I understand, you'll find who did this to Georgia won't you Tess?"

Lisbon nodded again, "We'll do everything we can." She promised.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N - I'm on a roll with the chapters! Yas! **

**In Chapter 5... Lisbon & Jane realise they have met before the CBI…AND the truth comes out…**

**Thanks for Reading! xxx**


	5. A Blue Eyed Boy

**Billy Don's Ford**

**Chapter 5 - A Blue Eyed Boy  
**

**A/N - Hello again. I still do not own the mentalist or any of its characters, I don't own the title of my story or this chapter, both are owned by the brilliant Julianne Hough, the song that the title of this chapter is from is "That Song in My Head" Its also the song that inspired this fic =] .**

**

* * *

**

It was the end of day one in Fort Jones and the team had found a little hotel to stay in, Lisbon had been so close to rolling her eyes when the woman behind the desk hugged her, welcomed her back and said the rooms were free of charge with a huge grin. She had almost groaned in frustration when the waiter at the hotels restaurant hugged her and gave them the best table and a meal, free of charge, the others found it amusing, no one more so than Jane. Lisbon seemed to be against hugs and this town freaking loved them.

When they eventually had peace, as always, the team began to talk about the case, "I think it was her brother." Rigsby said, through a mouthful of chicken.

Lisbon shook her head, "I spoke to him, he was telling the truth, he didn't want her dead."

Jane shrugged, "He could be a good liar, but I don't think it was him either, I think this could be drug-related."

Lisbon frowned, "How did you come to that conclusion?"

In his element Jane grinned, he had stumped Lisbon, "Well did you see her body? She had gold jewellery and expensive clothes on, but the rest of the homes décor didn't suggest that they had a lot of money and Mark confirmed that times were tough at home, so how was she getting the money?"

Lisbons eyes widened with realisation, "You think she was selling drugs?"

Jane nodded, "It would explain why her killer tortured her for half an hour before killing her, they must have wanted drugs that she had promised, but hadn't dealt out, the killer probably tried to torture her into telling them were the drugs were and when she didn't tell the killer ended it."

"That actually makes sense." Lisbon said, Jane smirked, "I always make sense." He said cheekily, Lisbon just raised an eyebrow at the man.

"So Boss, that girl looked a lot like you." Rigsby commented casually.

Lisbon tensed visibly, Jane noticed the most as he was sitting next to her, "Yeah, we _are_ related." She said as casually as she could.

Grace piped up, "My nieces look nothing like me." She chuckled, not knowing how much the comment affected Lisbon.

She paled suddenly, "I'll be back in a moment." She said standing up, "Just going out for air." She sent the team a fake smile and hurried out of the room.

Jane watched her go, debating whether or not to go after her, Rigsby frowned at Grace, "I don't understand what we said." He mused.

Grace looked just as confused, "Me either." She said.

Jane however, had a feeling that he knew exactly what was going on now and without a word stood from the table and followed Lisbon, she was out of his sight now, but he knew where she had gone. Where would someone who knew this place as well as she did go to be alone? He snuck through the kitchens and out of the back door and as he thought he would he saw her sitting on the stairs leading from the risen first floor to the ground.

He walked down and sat down next to her, "Hey." He simply said.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

Jane shrugged, "Figured you knew this place well, you had to have a little hide out we wouldn't have known about."

She laughed humourlessly, "I used to work here, when I was a teenager."

"She's your daughter isn't she?"

The question didn't take her by surprise, she knew Jane would figure it out soon enough; he was a Mentalist after all.

Lisbon sighed, "Yeah."

Jane didn't know how he felt about that, he was slightly angry at the fact that she had left her daughter, but at the same time he was surprised, he hadn't expected anything like this from Lisbon.

"You don't believe in adoption, but you couldn't raise her so you gave her up for adoption and Mark said he'd take her in?" Jane questioned.

He hadn't been able to see Lisbons face until she turned around and his heart dropped when he saw that she had been crying, "Yeah, I couldn't raise a kid." She admitted, "I wasn't ready, I don't think I'll ever be, I'm not cut out to be a Mom."

Jane reached out and grabbed her hand, "When my wife told me she was pregnant I was terrified because I didn't think I could look after myself let alone a tiny little person, but when Charlotte came along I realised how wrong I was." Lisbon was staring at him with wide eyes, she couldn't believe he was sharing things about his wife and child with her.

"I've seen you with kids on cases Teresa, maybe back then you didn't think you could do it, but you definitely could now." He squeezed her hand and she smiled at him, "Thanks Jane, but I'm not telling Lola, she's better off without me in her life, she's doing fine with Mark and it wouldn't be fair, to tell her that when I'm leaving again as soon as this case is finished."

"Is that why you left in the first place?" Jane asked her, he wasn't nosy, just curious.

Lisbon nodded, "I had the baby and gave her to Mark then I packed up everything I owned, said goodbye to my family and left. I got a job at SF PD and the rest is history." She sighed in a resigned sort of way.

Jane chuckled, "Look." He said, pointing to a barn on the top of the hill, there weren't any lights on, but it stood out because it was so high up, "Billy Don's farm." Lisbon smiled too despite herself, "The amount of people who fell down that hill after drinking too much at one of his parties."

Jane nodded, "I came here every year when the carnival stopped for a break just out of town and I would always go to one of those parties, just to get away from my dad and the whole boy wonder thing for one night."

Lisbon smiled, "I went every weekend, I could have fun and not have to be the Mom of the household just for one night." Her eyes darkened, "It was also how Lola came about."

Jane raised an eyebrow and Lisbon sighed, "Too much alcohol and one smooth talking guy, he was my boyfriend at the time, but he left as soon as I told him I was pregnant, I haven't seen him since I left, he still lived here then, but he might have moved away."

"Do you wanna go up there?" Jane asked out of the blue, "Just to see it again, I remember there was this one spot where the stars looked amazing."

Lisbon smiled, "Yeah, there was this one little patch in amongst the wooded area and it was like it had just been put there for people to lie and look at the stars." She got a far away look in her eyes and then she stood up, "I haven't been spontaneous for years, lets go."

Jane grinned, he jumped up too, "Aren't you going to get the keys?" He asked her as he hurried after her down the stairs.

Lisbon shook her head, "It's only a 10 minute walk." She called from the bottom of the staircase, Jane caught up with her at the bottom, "Is that with or without the hike up the hill?"

Lisbon grinned at him, "Without." She said.

Jane groaned jokingly and Lisbon rolled her eyes, "Can't you keep up old man?" She called as she walked quickly down the road.

Jane smiled, he liked it when Lisbon let loose like this, when she really let her walls down and let him in, he jogged after her until he caught her up, "You do know that you're only 5 years younger than me?" He teased.

Lisbon just laughed, "Much fitter though." She argued.

Jane grinned, "Well, I can't argue with that." He said cheekily causing Lisbons cheeks to flush pink.

"I meant physically, I go to the gym 3 times a week." She said, "Have you never wondered why I'm so good at tackling suspects?"

"Well it's all making sense now." He admitted as he let her lead the way to Billy Don's farm.

* * *

Half an hour later Jane and Lisbon were at the top of the hill, Lisbon laughing and Jane soaking wet, he had slipped on the way up and was covered in mud and water. When they reached the top Lisbon easily jumped onto the fence and sat looking out at the night.

"Guess you aren't scared of heights." Jane said with a smile from where he stood next to her. She was sitting on a rickety fence with a huge hill underneath her.

Lisbon shook her head, "Not much scares me."

Jane leant against the fence, looking at her rather than the sky, "What does scare you?"

Lisbon sighed, "Love." She admitted.

Jane laughed, "Yeah, it scares me too." He told her, causing her to turn and look at him for a moment, but then something caught her eye and she jumped off the fence, "He still has that old Ford!" She laughed.

Jane swivelled around, Lisbon was looking at an old red Ford truck. He laughed, "I used to sit on the tailgate with my guitar and dance when he had those parties."

Lisbon turned to him with wide eyes, "That was you?" She asked.

Jane frowned, "What do you mean?"

Lisbons wide eyes were now trained on him, "I came up here for a party and this guy I'd never seen around town was sitting on the tailgate of Billy's truck." She smiled softly, "There was this song on the radio and he was dancing, I caught his eye and he smiled and started doing this air-guitar thing." Jane's eyes had gone slightly wide and he was now grinning.

He took over the story, "And you said 'how about an autograph? I'm your biggest fan' and I wrote my number on your hand."

Lisbon laughed, "Yeah! That was you? You were the Pat who came around every year?"

Jane laughed along with her, "That was me, I saw you every year after that and I danced with you to the same song." He smiled, "Well, who knew the fearless Teresa Lisbon is a softy for a guy who has good dance moves."

Lisbon blushed, "I think you came for about 5 years, I didn't see you after I was 18."

Jane nodded, "Yeah, that was when I met Angela and sort of deserted the carnival."

Lisbon smiled, sitting down on the tailgate on Billy Don's Ford, "I can't believe that I met you in this tiny town of all places, I guess it really is a small world."

Jane smiled back, "Maybe it is or maybe it was just fate.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N - I can't believe I'm on chapter 5 already! I think there will be about 12 chapters and an epilogue so I'm nearly halfway there! Hope you are all enjoying this so far!**

**Thanks for Reading! xxx**


	6. She Loves Me More than Anything

**Billy Don's Ford**

**Chapter 6 -She Loves Me More than Anything & She Wants the Best for Me**

**_A/N - I STILL don't own the mentalist or the characters, i own the storyline, but i don't own the title of the chapter. Its from the brilliant song "Mama, I'm Alright" by Miranda Lambert._**

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**_

* * *

_**Lola and Mark Lisbon were silently sitting eating their dinner when Lola demanded answers from the man who had raised her.

"Mark, who was that woman who came to talk to me today, with the CBI?" Lola asked, not looking up from her plate.

Mark looked down too, "Teresa Lisbon, my sister."

"She's not married?" Lola asked.

Mark shook his head, "No, never has been."

"She looks a lot like me." Lola commented and Mark swallowed, he knew what was coming, "I'm not stupid you know, I noticed a long time ago that I have your hair and your eyes, I could easily pass as your daughter, but I'm not. The only possible explanation for that is that in some way we're related, but just not as father and daughter."

Mark sighed, "You're smart I'll give you that."

Lola smiled a little at the man, "Please tell me whats going on Mark."

Mark nodded, "Come with me, I'll show you." He said.

Lola frowned, more than a little confused she followed Mark to a room that he kept locked, she had never been in it or seen inside it or ever seen the key, he told her it was just a room she wasn't ready to see yet.

Mark put his hand into his pocket and pulled out an old key, he put it in the door and turned the lock, the door swung open revealing a bedroom, a bedroom that was untouched.

Lola frowned, she walked into the room, the walls were a light shade of blue and there was a large double bed with a white duvet with blue flowers across it. The walls were blank, no posters, but on one wall there was a photo board, curious Lola walked over to it. The photos were all of the woman who had been in the house that day, there was one of her and what looked like a younger version of the man with the blonde hair and blue eyes who had accompanied her, but the rest of the photos were with either of a pretty young girl with long red hair and blue eyes or a young man with dark hair and dark brown eyes, judging from the way they were hugging in the photos they were obviously boyfriend and girlfriend.

"What is all of this?" Lola asked, Mark didn't answer straight away; he was looking around the old room, reliving memories, "Mark." Lola called, snapping the man out of his reverie, "Oh sorry Lola, this room just brings back memories, did you say something?"

"I asked what the meaning of all this is." Lola said, looking at him in a way that begged for answers.

Mark sighed, "The woman you saw today, my big sister Teresa, this was her room, we all lived in this house, it was my mother and fathers house." He sat down on the bed and motioned for her to do so as well, "When I was 11 years old my mother died in a car crash, a drunk driver ran a red light and crashed into her car, she died instantly, Teresa was 12 at the time and until the accident we had been like twins because there was only a year between us, but after the accident our father became an alcoholic."

Mark stood up, walking away from Lola, keeping his back to her so that she couldn't see how much it pained him to talk about this, "He couldn't look after himself let alone his children so Teresa became like our mother, Uncle Andrew was only 6 and your Uncle Tommy who you haven't met was only 4, it was really hard for Teresa, but she got by and managed to get good grades in school as well as keeping us all safe." He turned around and smiled at Lola, "Unlike me, as I've told you, I flunked my exams and ended up in the police force which is why I tell you to focus on school work so often." Lola smiled back, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

Mark sat back down, "But things just got worse, our father died, he drank himself to death actually, when Teresa was 16 and I was 15, I was doing my exams that year which is why the teachers assumed I failed, but the truth was that I just didn't go to school. Uncle Andrew was only 10 and Tommy was only 8, they were both still at primary school so it wasn't exactly easy for Teresa to drop them off and pick them up and stay in school herself, but by some miracle she passed every single one of her exams."

Marks eyes darkened as he moved onto his tale, "When I turned 16 I let her go out a little more, live a little bit because she had spent so long looking after us and every weekend she would go to the parties I don't like you going too."

Lola frowned, "The ones at Billy Don's farm?"

Mark nodded, "I don't mind it when we both go for a BBQ and a country dance, but when Billy lets the kids use the place for homecoming parties you know I hate you going and I'll tell you why in a moment." Lola seemed even more intrigued by this and Mark continued, "When Teresa and I were teenagers Billy had those parties every weekend because his son was in Teresa's year at school, John was Teresa's boyfriend, but they only saw each other at school and at those parties because of the fact she spent so long watching us."

Mark looked down, "She went to those parties for years and she had been going out with John since she was 17 years old, she graduated school at 18 and really wanted to leave Fort Jones, only two things kept her here. 1.) I was only 17 and she didn't think I could look after Andrew and Tommy by myself, they were 12 and 10 at this point and 2.) She was madly in love with John and didn't want to leave him for the big city because he wanted to stay in Fort Jones. So in the end she decided to stay and got a job with the police, I worked with her there together for 2 years and when she was 20 a lot of things changed."

Mark hesitated and Lola placed her hand on his, "I know this must be hard to talk about Mark, I'm sorry."

Mark shook his head, "Oh no don't be sorry, I knew I would have to tell you eventually." He smiled slightly, "Teresa and John had been dating for 3 years, but when Teresa told John she was pregnant he told her he wanted nothing to do with her and they had a violent argument on the front porch, I think that was the last she saw of him."

Lola's eyes widened, "So she's not my Aunt, she's my Mother?"

Mark nodded, "Yes."

"Why did she leave?" Lola asked, trying not to sound hurt, but when Mark put his arm around her shoulder she knew that he could tell she was hurting.

"She wasn't ready for a baby, she had just spent 8 years practically raising us and when we were just getting old enough to look after ourselves she realised she had another 18 years of looking after someone to do and she couldn't do it." Mark told Lola honestly, he knew she could handle the truth and that there was no point in lying to her about this, the adoption had been open after all, she had a right to know all of this and to go talk to Lisbon if she so wished.

"I understand that." Lola said with a glance at Mark who smiled at how mature the girl was, "It wasn't because she didn't love you or want you Lola because trust me I was there when the nurse handed you to her and handing you over to me and leaving this town was probably one of the hardest things she ever had to do."

"So you adopted me and she left?" Lola asked.

Mark made a face, "It's slightly more complicated than that." He admitted, "Teresa didn't want to get an abortion, we had been raised as Catholics and abortion is a sin in our religion, but she knew she couldn't keep you either so she had decided to go with adoption. I said I would take you in because I was already filling out papers for custody of Andrew and Tommy, Teresa told me she was leaving as soon as the baby was born so I was getting prepared. Teresa thought it was a brilliant idea because she knew you would grow up with someone who could love you like their own and I knew I wouldn't be able to have my own children so a plan was hatched." Mark finished with a smile.

Lola had known since she was about 12 years old that Mark was gay, it had never bothered her, she preferred that there wasn't some horrible woman around like the stepmother in Cinderella, it was just her and Mark.

"What happened to Uncle Andrew and Tommy? And why have I never met Tommy?" Lola asked, ever the curious child.

"Well when you were born Teresa signed the papers and packed all her clothes in a bag and left, she took what was important to her and left everything else. I locked this room and I haven't been in it since the day she left. I came home from the hospital with you and everyone assumed you were my daughter so I let them think that to keep Teresa's secret safe, I knew that when you got to high school the secret would get out, but by then Teresa had been gone so long that no one questioned it. Andrew was 14 when you came home and Tommy was 12. When you were 2 years old Andrew moved out and got a job with the police, at the time I was working there and as I told you Teresa had worked there too, Uncle Andrew owns the place now, but then he was just a junior cop. I'm surprised you don't remember Tommy, he lived with us until you were 4 and then he moved to Sacramento and lived with Teresa for a few years. I last spoke to him when you were 6 and at the time he was working with the San Francisco Police Department." After the long explanation Mark glanced at Lola who seemed shocked to say the least.

"So you don't get on with Tommy, but you get on with Teresa?" She asked with a frown.

Mark bit his lip, "There was a big fight between all 4 of us when you were 6, in the year 2000 and all contact was sort of lost then. Andrew and I are close because we both stay here and Teresa and Tommy are close because they both stay in Sacramento, but the argument had two sides, me and Andrew vs. Teresa and Tommy."

"What was the argument about?" Lola asked and Mark chuckled, "You ask a lot of questions." He said.

Lola just smiled, "You have a lot of answers."

Mark smiled at the young girl, she reminded him of Teresa in personality as well as looks, "It was about you. We thought it was wrong that she was running around chasing criminals in Sacramento whilst you were here without a mother figure around, Tommy sided with Teresa saying that what she did was amazing and we didn't speak after that."

Mark sighed and stood up, "Of course I realise now that she was doing great things and helping make the world a safer place for you, she just wasn't with you when she was doing it." He smiled and walked to the door, Lola followed and as they walked down the stairs she said, "Tell me more about her."

Mark smiled fondly and sat down on the sofa, once Lola was comfy next to him he said, "She's very brave, very stubborn and very determined. When she first moved away she worked in San Francisco and she helped to arrest a child molester, the arrest made her career and she got the nickname 'Saint Teresa' so the CBI asked her to be a team leader and she's been working there ever since."

Lola was smiling as Mark spoke about her mother, "Is she a lot like me?"

Marks smile widened, "She's very much like you, she's cheeky and teases people all the time, she's hilarious and very fierce when she needs to be and she has this amazing ability to break down the hardest walls and see people for who they really are, she sees the good in everyone, it's the most wonderful thing about her."

"Can I meet her?" Lola asked eagerly, "Really meet her I mean not just talk to her about…well, you know what about." She said, her voice breaking at the thought of Georgia.

Mark smiled, although not as brightly and Lola saw the slight worry in his eyes, "I'll see if I can arrange something." He said after a moment of hesitation.

Lola grinned and hugged him, "Thank you so much Mark!"

**To Be Continued**

_**A/N - So that is Teresa Lisbons story, as told by her loving brother Mark, now Lola knows the truth and so does Jane, but will Lisbon agree to meeting up with her long lost daughter and what will become of the girls vanishing father? Read to find out ;D **_

_**Yes, I'm cruel, well no I'm not I wrote a nice long chapter for my lovely wonderful readers!**_

_**Thanks for Reading! xxx**_


	7. I'm Losing my Grip & I'm in This Alone

**Billy Don's Ford**

**Chapter 7 - I'm Losing my Grip & I'm in This Thing Alone**

_**A/N - Hello readers! Here is chapter 7, more on the case in this chapter and less on the whole Lola/Lisbon relationship, but that will develop soon =] . **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Guess what? Still don't own the mentalist or the characters or the title of this story, I don't own much to be honest! The title of this chapter is from the song " Losing Grip" by Avril Lavigne.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Morning Van Pelt." Lisbon said with a small smile as she walked into their makeshift office at the police station, the team had gone to the station earlier, Lisbon had said she would meet them there after going for coffee. What was meant to be a 10 minute coffee run had turned into a half an hour long catch-up chat with a friend from High School so when Lisbon eventually walked into their little office it was almost 10am.

"Hey Boss, thanks." She said as Lisbon handed her a coffee.

"Got anything?" She asked as she handed cardboard cups to Rigsby and Cho.

Grace nodded. "Yup, we were just waiting for you to come back, we've got a lead."

Lisbon smiled, "Good, the sooner we solve this the sooner we can get outta here, what do we have?"

Grace replied, "I went through the school records and I found out that the day before she was murdered a girl in the victims year, Andrea Sanderson, threatened to kill her after a fight in the school yard."

"An aggressive fight?" Lisbon asked.

"Just a lot of yelling." Rigsby answered from his perch on what was his makeshift desk for this case.

"Alright, do you think Lola knew about it?" Lisbon asked.

Grace nodded, "She was best friends with Georgia, she must have known about it."

Jane frowned, "But she didn't tell us…"

"She didn't want us to find out what the fight was about." Lisbon realised and Jane nodded, "Our victim was definitely doing drugs."

Lisbon nodded as well, "Alright, I'm going to take Jane to see this Andrea Sanderson, Cho go back and question Lola again, take Rigsby with you."

Cho and Rigsby nodded their acknowledgement and left the little office for their SUV.

"What will I do Boss?" Grace asked from her desk.

Lisbon seemed to have forgotten she was there, she was very distracted, she had been since they got to this town, "Oh, you can come with us Van Pelt."

Grace smiled and followed Lisbon out to the second SUV, she hung back a little with Jane, "Is it just me or is Boss distracted lately?"

Jane shrugged, "This town makes her nervous." He said honestly and Grace, the nice person that she was, didn't ask anymore questions on the matter.

**

* * *

**

"Andrea, we have some questions we need to ask you." Lisbon said as politely as she could as she stood on Andrea Sanderson's doorstep.

"Who are you?" She asked, giving Lisbon, Van Pelt and Jane dirty looks.

"I'm Agent Lisbon, this is Agent Van Pelt and this is Mr. Jane, we're from the CBI." Lisbon told her.

The girl only looked confused, "What the hell is CBI?"

"California Bureau of Investigation." Lisbon replied and Jane said, "We do need better advertising."

Lisbon glared at him and the girl only frowned, "Suppose you better come in then." She said holding the door open for them to walk in.

She led them into the living room and the two Agents sat down whilst Jane began his usual business of inspecting any photograph or possession he could find.

"Do you know that Georgia Anderson is dead?" Lisbon asked the teenager.

She shrugged, "Yeah, who doesn't, it's a small town, word travels fast."

Lisbon seemed to agree with that statement, "And what was your reaction to her death?"

Andrea rolled her eyes, "I didn't care, she was a good for nothing liar."

"You and Georgia didn't get on?" Grace asked.

Andrea scoffed, "I hated her and she hated me."

"You hated her, you realise that gives you motive right?" Grace asked.

Andrea just shrugged again, "I'm happy she's dead, but I didn't kill her."

Grace and Lisbon shared a look and Lisbon asked, "Is it true you and Georgia fought the day before she was murdered?"

"Yeah it is." Andrea answered, well at least she was honest.

Lisbon raised an eyebrow at the girl, God she hated moody teenagers, "Care to tell us what the fight was about?"

Andrea sighed like doing so was the hardest chore in the world, "She's a liar and a thief, I paid her months ago for a batch of stuff she was meant to give me and she just says sorry but she don't have it."

"You're talking about drugs?" Grace asked.

"No Lady I'm talking about stolen DVD's." The teenager retorted sarcastically and Grace raised an eyebrow at Lisbon.

"So you were angry that Georgia hadn't given you the drugs you paid for, so you went to her house and tortured her for them, but she didn't tell you anything so you killed her." Jane said from where he stood by the fireplace.

"What the hell is your problem?"

Jane just shrugged, "You didn't deny it."

"I didn't kill the stupid bitch, I didn't like her, but I didn't kill her." Andrea spat angrily.

"Where were you on the night of Georgia's murder?" Lisbon asked.

Andrea glared at her, "I was at home alone, my Dad doesn't live here and my Mom works night shift."

"Oh is she a Nurse?" Jane asked, the teenager looked at him like he was crazy, "No, she's a prostitute."

Jane didn't seem uncomfortable or embarrassed by this he just said, "Ah, I see."

"You done with your stupid questions?" Andrea asked Lisbon who nodded, "We are for now, but we may be back with some follow-up questions, thanks for you co-operation Andrea." She said as she, Grace and Jane left the house, once they were in the SUV Lisbon turned to Jane, "So?"

Jane smiled, "It was her, she's a terrible liar, all that angst and anger, she is angry but not with us, with herself for what she did."

"We have no evidence and nothing to charge her with." Lisbon said with a sigh, she couldn't be bothered with this case anymore, she just wanted to go back to Sacramento.

"Ah, yet Lisbon, yet." He said with a mischievous grin.

**

* * *

**

Lola answered the door to find Cho and Rigsby standing there, she frowned and let them in, Mark wasn't home so she led them to the living room and sat down.

"We just have some follow up questions Lola." Rigsby said kindly, Lola looked so worried.

"Oh, alright." She said with a smile.

"Was there any reason you never told us about the fight that Georgia had with Andrea Sanderson the day before she was murdered?" Cho asked.

Lola looked down, "It wasn't important." She lied.

Rigsby frowned, "You need to tell us the truth Lola so we can find out what happened to Georgia."

Lola sighed, biting her lip and looking very like Lisbon, she always bit her lip like that when she was worried, "Georgia sold drugs, she didn't do them herself, but she sold them because money was tight at home." Lola looked guilty for spilling her friend's secret, but continued, "She fought with Andrea because she had paid for the drugs, but Georgia hadn't been able to get them yet, she said if Georgia didn't get them fast she would make sure she was dealt with."

"Do you think Andrea killed Georgia?" Cho asked.

Lola was crying now, "I don't know." She admitted, "I don't want to think about it."

Rigsby tapped Cho's shoulder and motioned to the door, he understood and stood up, "Thanks for your co-operation Lola."

Rigsby smiled, "Thanks a lot for your help Lola, we'll be in touch soon."

Lola nodded, "Thank you." She said and Rigsby and Cho were at the door before a thought occurred to Lola, "Wait!" She shouted.

Rigsby turned around and Lola asked, "Uh, this will soon weird, but can I have Teresa's number?"

Rigsby smiled, just thinking that Lola wanted to catch up with her Aunt, "Sure." He said, getting the number on his phone screen and handing it to Lola, she quickly copied it into her phone and smiled at the Agent, "Thanks." She said brightly.

Rigsby was just happy to have cheered her up a little, "See you Lola." He called as he walked down the path, she waved after him and shut the door with a huge grin on her face, she could get in touch with her Mom now, meet up with her maybe and they could have a real conversation.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**A/N - This chapter isn't very long sorry =[ I just wanted to update this fic, but by the time I had written Chapter 6 of "Dear Teresa" it was super late and I was super tired!**_

_**Anyways, hope you are enjoying this fic so far!**_

_**Thanks for Reading! xxx**_


	8. Its Been So Long, It's Never Easy

**Billy Don's Ford**

**Chapter 8 -Its Been So Long, It's Never Easy**

_**A/N - Hello again! This chappy is focused on the case for the first half and more Lola for the second half, but in chapter 9 the whole Lola and Lisbon relationship starts to pick up =]**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own the mentalist or its characters or the title of my story, and once again I don't even own the title of this chapter, its from the song "What Can I Say?" by Carrie Underwood feat. Sons of Sylvia.**___

_**

* * *

**_

"We have a breakthrough."

Those words from Grace were a godsend to Lisbon, they were the first words she heard when she walked into their makeshift office on day 3 of being stuck in Fort Jones and it meant that they would be outta here soon and away from all of this.

Lisbon smiled brightly at the young woman, "About time, what we got?" She asked, sitting on the edge of Graces desk.

Grace replied, "Last night a really freaked out Andrea Sanderson came to the police station saying she thinks she killed Georgia." Lisbon raised an eyebrow at her and Grace smiled triumphantly.

"That's a good a confession as any, is she in the station?" Lisbon asked.

Grace nodded, "A holding room in the West corridor."

Lisbon knew the place well and nodded, "Where are the rest of the team?" She asked, looking around at the empty office.

"Jane said something about getting tea and Rigsby and Cho are talking to forensics, we thought you and Jane might want to question Andrea." Grace told her Boss.

"Did forensics find anything new?" Lisbon asked as she picked up her cell and began to dial Janes number.

"Rigsby said something about traces on Georgia's clothes, but they couldn't be sure yet." Grace answered, Lisbon gave her a thumbs up as Jane answered the phone, "Oh good morning my dear Lisbon, where might you be on this fine morning?"

Lisbon almost rolled her eyes at him, "I'm at the office, Andrea Sanderson is about to confess, where the hell are you?"

"Oh, well I'm just you know, around." He replied vaguely.

"Well hurry up and get here, I need you before I can question her." Lisbon told her grumpily.

"Sorry grumpy I'll be there as soon as possible, at least your finally admitting that you need my services." He was teasing her, but she really couldn't be bothered at 9am in the morning, "Whatever Jane, get your ass down here in 10 minutes or I question her without you."

"Oh I'll be there in less than 10 minutes Lisbon, I think I might actually be there in less than 10 seconds." He said and she could hear his voice around the corner now as well as through the phone.

She rolled her eyes as he walked into the office, "Morning Lisbon." He said brightly as he put his cell into his pocket.

Lisbon only glared at him, "Come on, we're questioning Andrea and getting the hell out of this town."

**

* * *

**

Lisbon and Jane walked into the interrogation room in the West corridor to find Andrea Sanderson looking much less confident than she had when they had last spoken.

"Andrea we heard that you have some things you'd like to tell us." Lisbon said gently.

Andreas eyes were red and puffy, like she'd been crying for a long time, "I think I killed Georgia." She admitted.

"You think?" Jane questioned.

Andrea nodded, "I don't know what I did on the night she died, I remember coming home from school, having my dinner and going to bed early because I didn't feel well and when I woke up in the morning I had mud on my feet and blood on my clothes." She looked freaked out and Jane could tell that she was telling the truth.

"You've lost about 14 hours?" He asked, sitting down and looking at her eyes, she nodded and Jane looked closer, "She's not been hypnotised." He informed Lisbon.

"So she's lying?" Lisbon asked in confusion.

Jane shook his head, "Not necessarily, there could be a medical reason for why she blacked out."

Lisbon looked sceptical, "Andrea you know how this looks right? You woke up with mud on your feet and blood on your clothes."

Andrea nodded, "I know, but I swear I can't remember what happened."

"Do you have a history of sleep walking?" Jane asked, feeling rather like a doctor or a shrink now, well he had learned a few things from Sophie Miller.

"Not that I know of." Andrea replied, she was crying again and Janes heart did go out to the girl, she had no idea what was going on.

"Drugs make you blackout." Jane commented, "Had you taken in that day?"

Andrea shook her head, "No, I didn't have any, Georgia hadn't given me the new stock and the rest had run out."

Lisbon sighed, "We're going to have to bring in a Doctor before we can let you go Andrea so you're going to have to sit tight for the moment."

"I understand." Andrea said with a small nod, Lisbon nodded back and left the room, with Jane at her heels.

Once they were out of the room the debate between who was right began, "She could easily be lying to try and make her sentence lighter" Lisbon said.

Jane shrugged, "Or she could be genuinely scared because she doesn't remember what happened and thinks she killed someone, surely you can sympathise with that Teresa?"

The use of her first name did what it was meant too, it made her think about the situation more, it made her listen and it did make sense what Jane was saying. She had been framed for murder because she _had_ been drugged and she _couldn't_ remember and she _had _thought she was a killer, maybe Andrea was telling the truth after all.

"Okay, so maybe she really did blackout." Lisbon conceded and a victorious smile graced Janes features, "But!" Lisbon added, "It is also possible that she blacked out and killed Georgia in which case she is still the killer."

Jane nodded, "Yes, but in that case her sentence will be lighter, if the Doctor can prove that theres a medical reason for it."

Lisbon sighed as they reached the small office, the whole team were back in it now, "Grace contact a Doctor in this area who has expertise in psychiatric health, Andrea told us she blacked out and woke up with blood on her clothes, we need to find out if its genuine or a claim to make her sentence lighter."

Grace nodded, "I'm on it Boss." She said and she began to type away on her computer.

"Did you find out anything from forensics?" Lisbon asked, turning to Cho and Rigsby.

"On the clothes that Georgia had been wearing there was fingerprints that belonged to Andrea Sanderson." Rigsby informed Lisbon.

"Proof then." She said, sending a triumphant smirk Janes way, but he just shrugged with that mischievous half smile that made her heart melt.

Cho chipped in, "From the size and scale of the stab wounds forensics managed to find out that the knife used to kill Georgia was a common kitchen knife, looking a little like this." He handed Lisbon a rough sketch and she nodded, "That's helpful, get a warrant and go and search Andreas house." She said to the Agent, "Rigsby, go with him."

The two Agents left the office and Grace dialled a number into her cell, Lisbon left her to it as she heard her arranging for the Doctor to come and deal with Andrea.

"So according to forensics it looks like I'm right." Lisbon said, trying not to sound smug, but she knew she did anyway.

Jane smiled, "Ah, not necessarily, after all I did say your theory may be correct and she did kill Georgia, but really doesn't remember it or it may be something else completely."

Lisbon narrowed her eyes at him, "What are you saying?"

Jane grinned, now he was the smug one, as usual, "Maybe she was blackmailed into doing it, maybe someone drugged her and made her do it, maybe someone framed her."

Lisbon raised an eyebrow at him, "This case is gonna be closed by the end of the day if this Doctor gets it right and then we'll see just how good I am at solving cases without your stupid tricks."

Jane nodded, "That _could _happen or you could realise how much help my insight is." He grinned, "Do we have anywhere to be?"

Lisbon shook her head, still looking at him in annoyance, "No, not until we have a Doctors evaluation, we're stuck till then, all we can do now is hope that Rigsby and Cho find something in Andreas house.

Jane looked like he was about to say something, but he was stopped when Lisbons cell phone rang, it was her work phone so she wasn't surprised that an unknown cellphone number came up on the Caller ID.

"Agent Lisbon speaking." She said politely as she answered the phone.

"Uh hey Teresa, its Lola, we met at Marks house." The teenage girl said shyly through the phone.

Lisbons face conveyed all the shock she felt when she heard that voice and those words, "Oh, hey Lola, do you have something about the case?" She asked.

"No, I just…well I kind of want to talk to you." Lola admitted, Lisbons worst fears were confirmed, Mark had told her everything.

"What about?" She asked, fearing the answer.

"Well…I'm not going to lie, Mark told me everything, I know that your…that you're my mother." Lola said.

Lisbon didn't know what to do, she was aware of Jane watching her closely and Van Pelt listening with interest behind her, but it didn't seem to matter anymore, she knew the truth and _wanted _to meet up with the person who had abandoned her?

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Lisbon eventually said, but the fiery teenager had a lot of Teresa Lisbon in her, "I think I deserve some answers after 16 years of being left in the dark."

The line between Lisbons eyebrows had appeared again, the angry, confused, frustrated line, "I can't promise you anything." She admitted.

"I get that." Lola said, "And I understand why you left, Mark explained and although I wish you had stayed I understand why you couldn't, but I know your leaving soon and I just want to have a chance to talk to you before you do."

Lisbon sighed to herself, this was a bad idea, it was such a bad idea, "Alright, I have a quiet moment at work at the moment." She conceded.

She could hear the smile in Lola's voice on the other end of the phone, "Great! I'll meet you at Frankys Café, you know just next to the train station in 10 minutes?"

"Sure, see you there." Lisbon said and she hung up the phone, Grace looked confused, "Does Lola have something about the case?" She asked.

Lisbon shook her head, "No, its nothing to worry about Grace." She said and turned back to Jane, "Can we talk?" She mouthed, Jane nodded and walked out of the office with her, leaving a very confused Grace behind them.

Once they were standing outside the police station Lisbon said, "Mark told Lola everything and she asked me to meet up with her."

Jane frowned just slightly at her, "Isnt that a good thing?" He asked, but Lisbon shook her head in response, "No, it's a very bad thing, its bad because it means that I have to tell her why I left her and I have to say I'm sorry but I can't keep in touch, I have to leave her all over again and shes old enough to be in pain because of it now." She pinched the bridge of her nose, this case was making her migraines worse than ever.

Jane placed his hand on her shoulder, "You could think of it that way or you could think of it as a way to give her answers and say goodbye properly." He told her, "If I had one chance to say goodbye to Charlotte I would seize it." He confided to his friend.

Lisbon appreciated it, a lot more than he knew, "Thank you." She said and Jane just smiled, "Go talk to your kid!" He said and she chuckled, "I'll see you soon, call me if Rigsby and Cho find something or when the Doctor gets in."

Jane nodded, "I will, have fun."

Lisbon smiled, "I think I will." She said honestly as she hurried off into the cool October morning, Jane smiled as he watched her go, even with her many imperfections in his eyes she was perfect.

_**To Be Continued!**_

_**A/N - Another chapter is complete and the truth is starting to come out now, poor team though, all in the dark with no idea whats going on =[ . **_

_**In Chapter 9 Lisbon & Lola eventually meet up!**_

_**Thanks for Reading! xxx**_


	9. I Won't Let Nobody Hurt You

**Billy Don's Ford**

**Chapter 9 - I Won't Let Nobody Hurt You**

_**A/N - Hello guys! Eventually Lisbon and Lola meet! The moment you've all been waiting for! So I hope I haven't written it really badly :$.**_

_**As usual guys, I own nothing, not the mentalist or its characters OR the title of the fic or this chapter, this chapters title is from "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift from her new album "Speak Now" which i got today cause i pre-ordered it and if you are into country i highly recommend you buy it, its amazing, every song really speaks to your heart. Anyways...  
**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

Lisbon took a deep breath as she walked into the little café where she was to meet Lola, she scanned the place and saw the teenager sitting at one of the outside tables, looking almost as nervous as Lisbon felt.

She prepared herself, mentally of course, and walked over to Lola's table, "Hey." She said with a smile at her double, how had the team not noticed the connection? The eyes, the hair, the same line between the eyes, it was obvious surely.

Lola smiled brightly up at Lisbon, "You came." She said.

Lisbon nodded, sitting down across from her, "You're right, you do deserve answers, a lot of them." She admitted.

Lola grinned, "I can't believe I'm finally getting to talk to you after 16 years."

Lisbon couldn't help but smile at Lola's enthusiasm, "I ordered two lattes whilst I was waiting, is that okay?" Lola asked apprehensively.

"It's fine." Lisbon answered, her favourite coffee was a latte, strange how things like that worked out.

"So how much did Mark explain?" Lisbon asked, starting the conversation she knew they really needed to have.

Lola shrugged, "Pretty much all of it, that you got pregnant and had just spent all your teenage years raising your brothers, you couldn't do it for another 18 years so you gave me up for adoption and left, in a nutshell."

Lisbon chuckled, in a nutshell that was what happened, but there was more to it than that, "In that case I'll fill in the gaps."

Lola was about to say something when the coffee arrived, "Oh Tess your back!" the woman who served them said.

Lisbon looked up, "Oh hey Penny." She said with a smile.

"Staying in town?" She asked optimistically, Lisbon shook her head, "Here on work business for the CBI."

Penny nodded, "Of course." She laughed, "I'm not surprised you made it big, you were always pretty determined at school."

Lisbon laughed, "I suppose I was."

"So you're catching up with your Aunt Tess?" Penny asked Lola who smiled at Lisbon, "Yup." She answered.

Penny smiled back, "Well that's good, by the way Tess have you heard anything about John?"

Lisbon frowned, "Haven't spoken to him since I left." She admitted, "Did he leave town?"

Penny nodded, "Yeah, about a year after you did, last I heard he was living it up in Malibu, he's started his own business now too."

Ah, small town gossip, this news took Lisbon by surprise, "His own business? Doing what? He failed everything at college."

Penny replied, clearly loving that people were listening to her gossip, "Yeah that's what I thought when I heard, but Lucy just came back from her sisters in Malibu and says he's running some sort of psychic healing for the mentally unstable, its meant to be really expensive too."

"I've heard about things like that, they're total scams so it doesn't surprise me that Johns dong something like that."

Penny nodded, "Yeah, he was a bit of a conman when he was here, anyway I better get back to work Tess, enjoy your coffees!"

Penny made her way back into the café and Lola asked, "John is my father right?"

Lisbon nodded, "Yeah, but I wouldn't try and contact him, he doesn't want anything to do with me so I doubt he'd even listen to you, he's not exactly a great guy."

Lola frowned, "But Mark said you and him dated for like 2 years, you must have loved him."

Lisbon sighed, "I did, but he was different then, he was carefree and fun, he was a really sweet, funny guy." She smiled as she spoke of it, "I wasn't exactly popular at school, just average and he was a jock so when I started dating him the other girls at school couldn't believe it."

Lola smiled too, she was glad they had been happy to begin with, "Was it my fault everything got messed up?"

Lisbons eyes widened, "Oh God no." She said, "Things were getting bad before you came along and I think that was just the final straw, Johns mother had been murdered about a month before I found out I was pregnant and he had been acting strange ever since."

"She was murdered?" Lola asked, shocked at the news which was surprising, usually everyone knew everything in a little place like this.

Lisbon nodded, "Yeah, she was on vacation with her husband, you know Billy Don? They were in Malibu I think, Billy had gone down to the beach to find her, but couldn't, he looked everywhere and 2 hours later the police found her stabbed to death in the hotel that had been staying in, he became angry and jaded after that and nothing I could do could make it better." Her eyes had lost their happiness, their sparkle, they were cold and sad now.

"Maybe it was for the best." Lola said, ever the optimist, "After all you met Patrick after that, right?"

Lisbon laughed, "Yeah, well that's a long story." She admitted.

Lola checked her watch, "I have 3 hours before Mark wants me home for lunch."

Lisbon smiled fondly at the girl, "I already knew Patrick when I was dating John, he came around every year just for a couple of days when his carnival pitched nearby to rest, I'd sing and dance with him at Billy Don's parties, but that was all that ever happened." Her eyes had their sparkle back which was what Lola wanted, "Then I started working at the CBI and one day we got an annoying consultant signed to us, he got signed up for good after that one case and the rest is history I guess, I didn't find out he was the Patrick I knew as a teenager until we came here for this case."

Lola's smile had widened, "That's cute." She said, but Lisbon blushed, "No, we're just friends."

Lola knew she was lying, but decided to leave her be, "I'm not mad you know, at you for leaving I mean." She said, sipping her coffee.

"I'm glad." Lisbon told her daughter gratefully, "Its like Mark told you, I didn't know what to do, I didn't think I could do it and a part of me is glad I left because I look at you and see how much better off you were here than you would have been with me."

Lola smiled a little sadly at her, "But I could have used a mother figure sometimes, Marks great and all but there are some things only a Mom can fix."

"I'm sorry for everything I missed out on." Lisbon said sincerely, but Lola instead of speaking accepted her apology by hugging her, Lisbon smiled and hugged the girl back.

When she pulled back it was to pull a notepad and pen from her bag, "I know you said he probably won't want to talk to me, but I want to try and find my dad all the same."

Lisbon nodded, "I understand that." She said, "But I don't know his number or even where he stays."

Lola was about to ask what his full name was so she could track him down, but then Lisbons cell rang, "Lisbon."

"Hey Boss, we've got a few leads." Grace told her happily.

"Finally, did Rigsby and Cho find anything at the suspect's house?" She asked, Lola was watching her curiously but Lisbon was pretty sure she wasn't a threat to the investigation.

"Yes they did, they found the murder weapon, with traces of Georgia Andersons blood and guess what, Andrea Sanderson's fingerprints." Grace said, she sounded very triumphant about this news.

"Great, we have proof that she did it, even if she was under some sort of trance or whatever Jane thinks." Lisbon muttered, but Grace heard her, "Yeah, that's our other lead, the Doctors done an evaluation and he says that Andrea was drugged."

Lisbon groaned, "So she killed Georgia, but someone drugged her into making her do it?"

"Not exactly." Grace answered, "Jane thinks that someone drugged Andrea intending to assault her, but then noticed she left the house and followed her to see where she was going, and then she killed Georgia."

"Why would she kill Georgia though?"

"Well the Doctor says that when people are under the influence their desires are much stronger and they don't understand whats wrong, their rational mind is affected, she was angry at Georgia, it makes sense." Grace answered.

Lisbon nodded, "It does, but it means more work for us because now we need to find out who drugged her, I'll be back at the office soon Grace, can you manage for now without me?"

"Sure Boss, see you soon." The redhead said before hanging up, Lisbon turned to Lola, "Sorry Lola, but I need to get back to the office, it looks like I might be here for a few more days, do you want to go watch a movie tomorrow night? If the old place on East Street is still around."

Lola nodded, "Its still open and that would be great."

Lisbon smiled, "I'll call you tomorrow, alright?"

"Sure." Lola replied, Lisbon stood up to leave, "Wait!" Lola stopped her, she turned around, "What was his full name? My dad?"

Lisbon bit her lip, as she did when she was concentrating, "John Richard Edward Don." She answered.

Lola smiled, scribbling it down, "Weird initials." She said casually as she stood up.

Lisbon frowned, "What do you mean?" She asked.

Lola shrugged, "J.R.E.D." She said and Lisbons eyes widened, "I really need to go Lola, see you tomorrow."

As she walked away all Lisbon could think about was John R.E.D. It had to be a coincidence didn't it? He couldn't be…her John, Lola's father, he couldn't be Red John, he just couldn't be, she had known him so well and for so long, she would have known if he had become a serial killer, wouldn't she?

Oh God, what would Jane do? He'd never speak to her, she had dated Red John, her daughter's father was Red John.

Suddenly a thought came to her mind, a horrible thought. Red John had killed Janes daughter and what Jane wanted more than anything was revenge, would he kill Lola, Red Johns daughter for revenge?

But no, he wouldn't because Lola wasn't Red Johns daughter, it was a coincidence, just a freaky coincidence, she kept repeating this to herself, but even she didn't believe it.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**A/N - DUN DUN DUN! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys! :D**_

_**Thanks for Reading! xxx**_


	10. Dear John, I See It Now That You're Gone

**Billy Don's Ford**

**Chapter 10 - Dear John, I See It All Now That You're Gone**

_**A/N - I'm glad that everyone was shocked at the last chapter! I dropped a couple of little hints all the way through, her boyfriend was called John Don, he was bitter after his mothers murder, but it seemed only a few people realised where I was going with it! **_

_**Anyways more about John in this chapter and the next chapter and this chapter is quite a bit longer than my last few, I'm in a very writing-ey (?) mood today! :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own the mentalist or its characters or the title of the fic, the title of this chapter is from "Dear John" by Taylor Swift, also from her new album Speak Now, the next few chapters may be TS songs cause I've had her album on repeat for the last two days!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Case closed!" Rigsby said with a grin as he placed a box of pizza on the table in the middle of the office they had been using in Fort Jones, it was 3pm on Day 4 and the case was closed, finally.

It had taken Jane all of 10 minutes to point out that the victim's brother drugged Andrea who in turn killed Georgia, both were arrested and the CBI's job in this town was done.

Lisbon smiled and took a slice of pizza, checking her watch, she should probably call Lola, she took her cell out getting questioning looks from the team, but they didn't say anything.

"Hello?" Lola answered.

"Hey Lola, its Teresa." Lisbon said, feeling quite casual now, not a nervous wreck like she had been yesterday.

"Oh hey Teresa." Lola said brightly.

"Do you still want to go see a movie tonight?" She asked, aware that the team were watching her with frowns.

"Yeah that would be great! What time?" Lola asked, she always seemed so happy and enthusiastic; she must have gotten that from growing up with Mark.

"Well we've closed the case so how about 4pm? We can go get dinner afterwards that way too." She hoped Lola would say yes, after yesterday she just wanted to spend more time with Lola, but she hadn't mentioned anything to Jane about her father, he knew that he was called John but that was all, she didn't know how to even approach the subject and besides, she didn't even know if it was true yet, so she told herself.

"That sounds great, if we're going out at 4 I need to finish my chores quickly though." Lola said with a laugh, "Enjoy your pizza while I go back to dusting."

Lisbon laughed, "Alright, see you soon Lola."

"See ya Teresa." Lola said, hanging up the phone and grinning at Mark, "I'm going to the movies tonight with Teresa." She said, he smiled too, "Good, I'm glad you two are spending time together."

Lola picked up her duster, "Me too." She said with a smile over her shoulder at Mark.

At the CBI Lisbon put her cell in her pocket and turned back to the team, "Uh Boss, I thought we were going back to Sacramento tonight." Rigsby said apprehensively.

Lisbon nodded, "Yeah, you guys go back, we have two SUV's I'm going to stay here with Lola for a while." She explained.

Jane raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm staying with you by the way and don't you think you should tell them the truth?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "Why do you want to stay with me?"

Jane shrugged, "You'd be lonely on the drive home."

Lisbon snorted, "It would be peaceful." She retorted.

"Just tell them the truth Teresa." Jane said softly, using her first name like he did when he wanted her to do what he asked.

It worked, as always and Lisbon sighed, "Lola's not my niece." She admitted, "She's my daughter."

Rigsby dropped his pizza, Graces eyes widened and Cho just shrugged, "I thought so."

Lisbon wasn't surprised by this, neither were Grace or Rigsby, but they were surprised that Lisbon had a daughter, "It's not in your file or anything Boss." Grace said.

"Well she was adopted, there wasn't any need for it to be in my file, besides I didn't want anyone to know about it, I was young and it was an accident." She said, trying to shrug it off, she hated talking about this sort of thing.

"I think it's good that you want to spend time with her." Grace said with a smile and Lisbon returned it, "She's a good kid."

Jane nodded, "She is." He agreed, Grace raised an eyebrow at him and then her eyes widened, "Wait…you two met when you were teenagers…" She trailed off, leaving Lisbon and Jane looking confused, Rigsby finished for her, "Oh my God, are you her dad?" He asked Jane.

Lisbon and Jane actually laughed, shaking their heads, Lisbon spoke first, "No, no, we did know each other as teenagers but no, Lola's father was my boyfriend at the time, but he left as soon as he found out I was pregnant."

Grace blushed, it was obvious she felt silly now. Rigsby on the other hand just breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good, that would have been really awkward."

"Tell me about it." Jane said with a chuckle, Lisbon shook her head, still amused at the conclusion they came too, "Well I think I have time for one more slice of pizza before I need to go meet Lola." She grabbed a slice and the others did the same, it went back to normal in the room.

When Lisbon stood up to leave half an hour later she told the team she would be back soon, "I think I'll just stay a day or two extra." She put her jacket on and Jane did the same, she frowned at him, but spoke to the team, "Call me when you get back to the CBI and if anything big comes up, I don't think it will, but I'll come home if it does."

"By anything you big, you mean Red John, right?" Cho asked and the thought made her feel sick as she remembered about John , but she pretended she was fine and nodded, "See you guys in a few days." She said walking out of the door and sighing when she realised Jane had followed her out of the building.

"What are you doing?" Lisbon asked, spinning around and looking at Jane with her arms crossed.

Jane smiled, "Coming with you, I like movies." He said.

Lisbon sighed, "What if Lola doesn't want you to go?"

Jane shrugged, "Then I won't go." He said simply, climbing into the passenger seat of the SUV, Lisbon sighed in frustration as she got into the drivers seat, it was about a 10 minute drive to Lola's house on the outskirts of Fort Jones, the other side of town and she had a feeling Jane had something he wanted to say in that 10 minute time space.

She was right, they hadn't even been in the car for a minute when he asked her a question, "What do you plan to do about Lola?"

Lisbon frowned, "What do you mean?" She asked, genuinely confused.

Jane didn't look at her as he spoke, instead he looked out of the window, "Are you going to hang out with her for a few days and say goodbye?"

"What else can I do?" Lisbon asked, and although Jane wasn't looking at her he could tell that she felt so helpless.

"Take her home with you, to Sacramento." Jane suggested, causing Lisbon to turn away from the road and glance at him.

"I can't, I barely know her." Lisbon said, making up excuses for the fact that she was afraid that Lola wouldn't want to live with her.

"Get to know her then." Jane told Lisbon, "You might not get a second chance like this, sometimes the most important things in life feel like they'll be there forever and then in the blink of an eye they are gone."

Lisbon knew he was talking about his wife and child, she was glad he shared things with her, but now they made her feel guilty, if she had realised what John was Janes wife and child would be alive, she would have fallen for a married man, they could never have been together.

Ironic really, either way she couldn't be with him, without Red John he would have a family and with Red John all he cared about was avenging that family.

"It was an open adoption, Mark said whenever I saw the light he would happily let me take Lola home, but I'm worried that she won't want to come home with me." Lisbon admitted, grateful when Jane placed his hand on hers, "You're her mother Teresa, of course she will want to go home with you."

"I'll talk to Lola and Mark about it." Lisbon said as they pulled up outside of Lola's house, Jane smiled, jumping out of the car and following her up the path, she rang the bell and Mark let her in.

"Mark, can I speak to you and Lola together before we go out?" Lisbon asked, Mark smiled at her, as if he already knew what she wanted to talk about, "Of course." He said.

He called up the stairs for Lola to come down, the teenager hurried downstairs into the living room and Lisbon smiled up at her from her seat on the sofa, "Lola, when Mark adopted you the contract said that if you and I so wished you could live with me." Lisbon informed the girl, "And I'm going back to Sacramento in two days…" She trailed off, hoping Lola would understand.

Lola's eyes widened, "Are you asking me to come and live with you?" She asked in shock.

Lisbon felt stupid, of course she didn't want too, "I understand if you don't want too-"

She was cut off by Lola running across the room and hugging her, "I'd love to come live with you!" She exclaimed, "I can get out of this little town and live in the big city with my Mom!" She said practically bouncing in her seat.

Lisbon laughed, "Is that a yes then?" She asked cheekily.

Lola nodded, her eyes bright and joyous, "Yes!"

Lisbon smiled, "Mark?"

Mark was watching the scene with a smile on his own face, "Of course it's alright with me Teresa, it would do Lola a lot of good to move to the big city with her Mom." He said truthfully, no bitterness at all in his voice.

"Ready for the movies?" Lisbon asked, Lola nodded once more, "Totally."

"Do you mind if Ja-" Lisbon stopped herself, she couldn't really call him Jane, not to her daughter, "Patrick." She corrected herself, "Comes too?"

Lola shook her head, "Not at all." She said with a smile at Jane, "So what are you, my Moms boyfriend or something?" Lola asked.

Lisbons cheeks tinged pink and Jane laughed, "Nope, just a close friend." He replied.

Lola smirked at Lisbon who sent her a warning look, Jane saw the exchange and grinned, he held up the SUV keys, "Let's go to the movies."

Lisbon raised an eyebrow at him, "How did you get the SUV keys from my pocket?"

Jane just winked at her, "Magic."

Lisbon rolled her eyes and Lola laughed, they made their way towards the front door, "Bye Mark." Lola called as she hurried down the path to the SUV, she decided that her life was seriously beginning to look up.

**

* * *

**

When Lisbon, Jane and Lola emerged from the movies at 6.30pm they were all in a good mood, it seemed that Lisbon maybe could be a good Mom to Lola, arm in arm they walked from the cinema with Jane smiling at them, to anyone who didn't know the trio they would look like a family.

"Are you hungry?" Lisbon asked Lola who nodded, "Very, do you want to go to that new Italian down the road?" She asked.

"Sure." Lisbon said with a smile as Lola led her down the street, Jane walked on Lisbons other side, his hand occasionally brushing against hers, sending electrical pulses through her veins and from the smirk on his face he knew exactly what he was doing.

They were walking to the Italian laughing about something Lola had said when Lisbon walked right into someone hurrying down the street in the opposite direction, Lisbon helped the man up, "Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't paying-"

She stopped when her gaze met the mans, there was no mistaking those eyes, those deep brown eyes that looked like they went on forever, "John?"

The man, John smiled and hugged Lisbon, "It's been a real long time Tess." He said, his eyes going from her to Lola and then Jane, his eyes lingered on Jane for a second and then he asked, "Is this her?"

Lisbon swallowed her anger, she wasn't just a 'her' she was his daughter, the daughter of a murdering serial killer, she wished she could arrest him right now, but he was rich and she had no evidence other than his initials so she knew there was nothing she could do, "Yes, this is Lola, she's your daughter."

John looked at Lola for a moment, "She doesn't look like me." He said, Lisbon shrugged, "She looks like me."

"I see that." He said, he spoke to her like she was an idiot, "Why are you back in town?" John asked.

"I was working on a case for the CBI but I decided to stay a little longer with Lola." She said, keeping the chat small and unimportant.

"So it's just you and Mr Jane here?" John asked and Jane's eyes narrowed, how did this man know his name?

"Yes, and if you don't mind me asking how do you know Jane?" Lisbon asked, narrowing her own eyes at the man.

"We met a few times at my fathers parties, I broke your nose if I recall correctly." He said, looking at Jane with great distaste.

Jane just smirked, "Yes, you did, but don't worry I've been punched in he nose many times over the years."

"I'm not surprised, you're a very irritating person." John said, still somewhat glaring at Jane.

"I guess you still want nothing to do with Lola." Lisbon said, wondering, hoping, that he'd changed but he scoffed, "I have no time for children." He said and Lisbon knew that he hadn't changed, he'd only gotten worse.

Lola looked hurt by this comment, Jane put his arm on her shoulder and John watched the motion still with distaste in his gaze, "Nice to see you again Teresa, see you around perhaps." He said as he walked away.

Once he had turned the corner at the end of the street Lisbon let out a breath she hadn't even realised that she'd been holding, after her little run in with John she was now sure of one thing, John R.E.D was exactly who she feared he was.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**A/N - More about John in chapter 11 … this should be 18 chapters long, that's including the epilogue.**_

_**Thanks for Reading! xxx**_


	11. I Don't Want to Make Another Mistake

**Billy Don's Ford**

**Chapter 11 -I Don't Want to Make Another Mistake Like You**

_**A/N - More about John R.E.D in this chapter & Lisbon kinda has a little freak-out…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the Mentalist Frye would be dead & Jisbon would be together :D. The song I used for the chapter title this time is "Mistake" by Stephanie McIntosh.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Come on." Lisbon said, sounding a little frantic as she walked past the restaurant and towards the car, Jane and Lola followed, confused as to what had just happened. Once everyone was in the SUV Lisbon started the engine up and began the drive to Lola's house, she could get there in 5 minutes if she drove fast enough.

"Mind telling us whats going on?" Jane asked from where he sat in the back with Lola.

Lisbon bit her lip, "We have to get out of Fort Jones, fast, all three of us."

"Why?" Jane asked, "What does this have to do with your ex? Because although I admit he's a creep you seem pretty weirded out." He was just confused and really he had right to be.

Lisbon sighed, "I can't explain it now Jane!" She said, knowing if she did he would go crazy, she couldn't deal with that on top of everything else now, he stayed silent and looked at Lola who seemed just as confused.

As Lisbon had expected in 5 minutes they were outside Lola's house, Lisbon grabbed her gun and holstered it, "Stay here." She ordered Jane. She and Lola got out of the car, rushing into the house.

"Grab your essentials, quickly." Lisbon told Lola and the girl ran upstairs, turning to Mark whose eyes were searching hers for answers, "We have to go." Lisbon said, "We need CBI protection."

"What happened?" Mark asked, fearing the worst, she had shared her fears about John with only him, but he had thought she was being paranoid.

"I spoke to John, I saw it in his eyes, I saw the way he looked at Jane and then Lola, like she was nothing to him, he wants her out of the way, her and Jane. He's Red John."

Mark stared at her anxious face for a moment, seeing only a mother worried about her daughter, "Okay, get yourself the best protection from him you can Tess." He said hugging her.

Lola ran down the stairs carrying a rucksack, she hugged Mark, "I'm confused." She confided in him, Mark nodded, "I know honey, but your Mom will explain everything when she has time, this is for the best, I promise."

Lola nodded, "Bye Mark." She said, a few tears falling as she ran back to the SUV with Lisbon.

Once they were in the car Lisbon sped off, driving far too fast, way over the speed limit, not really calming down until they were at least 10 miles out of town, only then did she really breath steady.

"Stop the car right now and explain what the hell is going on." Jane said, it wasn't often he got angry but frankly Lisbon was scaring him, him and Lola.

Lisbon checked to make sure no one was following them and pulled the car over, she turned around, "We're going back to Sacramento to get CBI protection because Red John wants us dead." Lisbon said truthfully.

Jane frowned, "How do you know that? The team haven't called, how could you possibly know that?"

Here it was, the moment when Jane would forever hate her, "Because John that we met, his full name is John Richard Edward Don, John R.E.D, I didn't want to believe it but when I looked into his eyes I saw it, he's Red John."

Jane looked between her and Lola, Lola seemed just as shocked at this news as he did so she obviously hadn't known either, "Your daughter's father is Red John?" He asked disgusted.

"I knew you would hate me and I also knew I would have to tell you sooner rather than later, I only really knew when I see him tonight." Lisbon said, pinching the bridge of her nose, great another migraine.

"I can't believe I became friends with you." Jane said, "You _knew _him, all these years you knew him! And you did nothing!"

Seeing Jane's reaction made Lisbons eyes get watery, John had already ruined her life once and it looked like he was going to be doing it again, "I didn't know!" She exclaimed, "I had no idea, he was just a guy I dated back in High School, I had no idea that he was going to become that man!"

Jane looked at her like _she _was Red John, like all he wanted was to kill her too, and as for Lola, God she didn't even want to think about that, "He wasn't Red John when I knew him, he was just John." Lisbon told Jane truthfully, but he was so mad he wouldn't believe her.

"You could have stopped him from becoming Red John!" Jane yelled, tears and anger mixed now.

"No one could have stopped him!" Lisbon yelled back, "His mother was murdered, after that he became jaded, but how the hell was I to know that he was going to become a serial killer?"

"If you'd stopped him my wife and daughter would be alive right now! But that's why you helped him isn't it? You didn't want them to be alive, if they were alive we would never have met, that's it isn't it?" Jane practically screamed.

Lisbon couldn't even formulate a reply at first, "I wasn't in on it, tonight was the first time I've seen him since he left me pregnant and alone in Fort Jones and I don't know if you'd noticed at all but unlike you _I'm _not selfish! I would love for your family to be alive right now, for you to be happy!" She was screaming as well now, God how did they get into these situations?

"I can't even look at you right now Lisbon." Jane said, "I can't believe you had a kid with that bastard!"

"For the last time Jane I didn't know!" Lisbon shouted.

"You knew when you saw him tonight and you let him walk away!" Jane yelled, "You could have cuffed him or shot him or done _something, _but you did _nothing! _NOTHING!" Jane screamed.

Lisbon was glaring at him like she never had before, "You can't just arrest someone with no evidence Jane! He's rich, he would have sued the CBI and I would have lost my job! I couldn't have shot him, thats murder! Maybe you're okay with becoming a murderer but I'm not!" She shouted back.

"Your job is all that you care about isn't it? You didn't care about me or the team, just your damned job!" Jane yelled, Lisbon was going to respond but then she heard a sob from behind her and turned around.

Lisbons heart dropped when she turned to Lola, she too had tears streaming down her face as she watched the argument, "This is all your fault." Jane said to her, "If **_your_** father hadn't murdered **_my_** daughter she'd be the same age as you right now." Something shone in his eyes, revenge, hatred, perhaps even murderous rage.

"That's revenge if I ever saw it." He said maliciously and Lisbon couldn't believe what Red John could do to the man, how one man could make all Janes principles change, but she wasn't letting him hurt her daughter, she pulled her gun on him, "Touch her and I shoot you." She said, glaring at him with so much fire in her eyes.

The weapon it seemed snapped Jane out of his Red John induced rage, he gazed at Lola's terrified face in horror and turned to face the window without a word, Lisbon could see his reflection, but was unsure if he was crying or if raindrops were just dripping down the SUV window.

"Come in the front with me Lola." Lisbon said, putting her gun away as Lola climbed into the passenger seat and buckled herself in. Lisbon grabbed her daughters hand and squeezed it, the poor girl had been through too much in one night.

"We need to get back to the CBI as soon as possible and get protection or he's going to catch up to us." Lisbon said, tear tracks still visible on her face and her voice still shaking a little as she started up the car and sped off, driving too fast again, but this time no one seemed to mind, they wanted out of that car and each others company as fast as possible.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**A/N - So I know this chapter was like super short, but the next chapter will be long so that should make up for it! :D I just wanted to post something today, even if its not much.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Thanks for Reading! xxx**_


	12. I'd Rather Love than Fight

**Billy Don's Ford**

**Chapter 12 - I'd Rather Love than Fight**

**_A/N - Things get a bit more serious in this chapter, the light-hearted air of the fic is kinda wavering, but it will come back don't worry!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I think you get the picture? Don't own the mentalist or its characters, the title of this chapter is from the song "The Story of Us" by Taylor Swift which is ALSO from her new album because I love love love it! You should buy it if you like country =]_**

_

* * *

_

When Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane and a teenage girl that looked like a duplicate of Lisbon hurried into Agent Madeline Hightower's office late on Thursday night the woman had to admit, she became a little worried.

"Ma'am we have reason to believe we're under threat and need protection." Lisbon informed her boss, Hightower frowned, "How so?" She asked.

Lisbon opened her mouth to speak, but before she could Jane had pushed past her, "Because _she _screwed Red John and know he's after all of us."

Lisbon glared at him, with hatred, not anger, "Ma'am I have reason to believe Red John is a man named John Richard Edward Don, born in Fort Jones and currently residing in Malibu, he owns some sort of psychic healing company." Lisbon said, trying to stay professional.

Hightower looked from her to Jane who seemed like he might explode with anger and then to the scared teenager who looked like Lisbon, "What leads you to believe this? And who is the girl?" Hightower asked.

Lisbon sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Ma'am this is my daughter Lola Lisbon, John is her father, we dated for a couple of years in High School, we saw him in Fort Jones and I could tell it was him, I know it sounds stupid but I could see it in his eyes and now he wants to get Lola and Jane out of the picture."

"What do you mean by that?" Hightower asked, Lisbon groaned, "He wants Lola dead because he never wanted her born and he plans to use one or both of us to lure Jane into a trap, ma'am I know John well and although he's changed I can still see his thoughts in his eyes, please give us CBI protection until this dies down."

Hightower looked around the room one more time and eventually nodded, Lisbon was a good Agent, an independent Agent, she wouldn't have come and asked for help unless she was desperate, "Alright, you'll be taken to a safe house tonight, all three of you and you'll stay there for as long as it takes for this to die down."

Lisbon breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you Ma'am." She said gratefully to her boss.

Hightower called security and 10 minutes later Jane, Lisbon and Lola were in the back of an SUV with blacked out windows being taken to a safe house somewhere on the outskirts of San Francisco. The car journey was about 2 hours long and no one spoke at all through it, Lisbon sat with her arm around Lola's shoulders and Jane sat in the passenger seat, staring out of the window as if he was lost in thought.

Jane and Lisbon hadn't set a word directly to each other since the fight in the car and Lola was looking at him as if he was a terrifying person after what he had said to her, John had succeeded in messing up her life not once, but twice.

As Jane stared out of the window all he could think about was how messed up his life had become, he had fallen in love with Lisbon only to find out that she had a child with Red John, the man who had butchered his family, his reaction had been angry but she must have expected that, he felt so betrayed, how else was he supposed to act? Lola's father had killed his little girl and they would be the same age, it wasn't like it was nothing, it was a hell of a big deal and now he had to be stuck with them in a safe house for God knows how long, he didn't know if he could cope with it. Jane had avoided looking at Lisbon and Lola, when he looked at Lisbon anger, betrayal and bitterness bubbled inside his veins and when he looked at Lola he felt sick with anger, how could Lisbon have done that? How? He really couldn't understand, she was such a good judge of character, what had gone wrong?

Jane's thoughts stopped when the car suddenly pulled to a stop outside of a slightly worn down bungalow, it was dark, but the place looked quite nice, the trio were ushered out of the car and into the house and security jumped out of a van and secured the perimeters.

When they got inside Lola and Lisbon sat down on the couch but Jane immediately walked into one of the bedrooms, he noted that there was only two but there was no way he was sleeping in a bed with the traitor, he lay down, hoping she'd stay on the couch with Lola and stared up at the white ceiling, when did his life become such a soap drama?

In the living room Lisbon and Lola had grabbed some blankets, Lola was exhausted and fell asleep leaning on Lisbons leg, Lisbon was playing with her daughter's hair when she too drifted off to sleep, the events of the day had worn them both out.

When Lisbon woke up it was light outside, but Lola was still fast asleep, in the kitchen she heard a kettle boiling and the sound of water being poured, Jane must be up and making his tea. Lisbon desperately wanted a coffee, but she didn't want to wake Lola so she would wait until she woke up.

She rubbed her eyes and when she opened them it was to see Jane walking towards her holding two cups, he handed one to Lisbon, he had made her coffee, this must have been his apology for the things he said in the car the day before.

Lisbon nodded at him and sipped the delicious beverage, Jane sat down on the sofa across from her, he looked down and when he looked up again and caught Lisbons eyes she could see shame in them, "I'm sorry." He said, "For what I said in the car yesterday." He sighed, "It wasn't your fault and it certainly wasn't hers." He said, motioning to Lola.

Lisbon frowned, "I guess you realised that after sleeping on it."

Jane laughed, but it was humourless and bitter, "I realised that after lying awake all night going over what I said and to be honest I'm ashamed and frankly I'm scared."

Lisbon carefully moved Lola's head and stood up, sitting down next to him, "Why are you scared?" She asked softly.

Jane looked up, unshed tears in his eyes, "I'm scared of the man I become when Red John makes me angry, I'm not that man. I'm not the person who threatened Lola or screamed at you, I'm so sorry Teresa, I really am."

Lisbon didn't forgive people easily, she held grudges for years, but looking into Jane's eyes she could see real pain and sorrow and she knew he really was sorry, he really was torturing himself for the things he said.

"Now that you have a clear head do you understand that I couldn't possibly have known what he would become when we were 18 years old?" She asked, hoping for the answer she wanted.

Jane nodded, "I do, you had no idea, how could you have? I shouldn't have taken it out on you like that I just find it hard to accept that you and him…" He trailed off, but Lisbon understood, she swallowed the lump in her throat, "I'm sorry." She said quietly, but Jane shook his head, "No, I'm the one who needs to be sorry, not you."

Lisbon looked at him then, really looked at him and she couldn't feel angry anymore, she just felt sad for him, she knew he hadn't meant what he said in the car, she knew Red John made him say crazy and usually hurtful things, but they had still made her angry which she supposed was what Red John wanted.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_A/N - I know I promised last chapter that the next chapter would be super long to make up for the shortness but this chapter is even shorter! Sorry guys, I have writers block at the moment =[ but I know where this is going so HOPEFULLY chapter 13 should be a bit longer! I just wanted to post something for you to read since you review all the time and are awesome!_**

**_Oh and in answer to some frequently asked questions and comments in reviews there are a couple of things about the fic I want to say:_**

**_1. Jane wouldn't say all that mean stuff he did in the car._**

**_- Yes, I know he wouldn't, he would sit and boil up his anger all alone in theory but when Red John comes up Jane is unpredictable so really he could react the way he did, he's threatened Lisbon before when RJ was in the picture (Season 1 finale!) But sorry if you don't think it's in character, I hope you will still enjoy the fic!_**

**_2. Lisbon wouldn't be the type to have a baby and leave it behind. _**

**_- I also know she wouldn't because the Lisbon WE see is the Lisbon that's changed and developed BECAUSE of her mistakes. Let's face it, what 30 year olds are the same person they were at 16? The young Lisbon may have reacted differently than the Lisbon we know would have, but hey in the world of fan fiction anything goes._**

**_3. Will there be a happy ending unlike "Dear Teresa"?_**

**_- YES! :D There WILL be a happy ending so you can look forward to it!_**

**_That's all guys, you are all barry! (a Scottish word for awesome ;D)_**

**_Thanks for Reading xxx_**


	13. I Can't Make This Over

**Billy Don's Ford**

**Chapter 13 - I Can't Make This Over**

_**A/N - As promised a longer (and rather dramatic) chapter! **_

_**Don't own the mentalist or its characters, its all Bruno Heller's! The title of this chapter is from "Can't Make This Over" by Pixie Lott.**_

_**Hope you enjoy! **_

_**

* * *

**_

After their conversation that morning things between Jane and Lisbon hadn't been as tense as before, but that being said they were stuck in a small house together, this could messy soon and fast.

The main problem at the moment it seemed, was Lola. When she woke up, about 10 minutes after Jane and Lisbons chat she walked into the kitchen and started cooking, Lisbon frowned from where she sat on the patio with Jane, she smelled food.

She glanced at Jane and figured that he smelled it too, "Is Lola cooking?" Jane asked.

Lisbon nodded, "Lisbon's only cook when their stressed." She said, biting her lip, "Lola grew up with Lisbons." Her frown deepened, "I'm going to go and talk to her, its probably better if you stay here." She said.

Jane understood and nodded as she walked back into the little house, in the kitchen Lola had three plates out and was just putting bacon, eggs and toast on them when Lisbon walked in, "Hey honey." She said softly, but it made Lola jump all the same.

Lola turned around and smiled, but her smile was a little forced, "Have you and Patrick had breakfast yet?" She asked, Lisbon looked worried, but shook her head making Lola's smile widen, "Good, I made breakfast." She said as she picked up a plate and took it out onto the patio.

Jane reached for the plate Lola was offering him and smiled, "Thank you." He said, but she just nodded and walked quickly back into the house, in the kitchen Lisbon was debating what to do, how did she ask Lola this? How did she approach the topic? She was new to this whole Mom thing.

"Lola, leave that a second." Lisbon said, taking the plate from her and putting it back down on the counter, "If I'm wrong then that's fine, but generally speaking a trait in the Lisbon family is cooking when stressed." She said softly.

Lola opened her mouth as if to argue for a second, but then she sighed, "A little bit." She said simply.

Lisbon nodded, motioning for her to sit down at the table, once both Lola and Lisbon were seated Lisbon asked, "Is it because of what happened in the car?"

Lola looked down, "It's because of everything." She said quietly, "One second I have my Mom back and everything's fine and the next thing I know my Dads a serial killer and my Moms best friend hates me." She didn't look up and Lisbon suspected it was because she was holding back tears, she reached across the table and grabbed Lola's hand, "I know it's hard and it's a lot to take in, I'm just so sorry for causing all of this." She said, walking around the table and hugging Lola.

Jane had walked in to see what was going on but saw the scene in the kitchen and hung back, he was just far enough away to see and hear what was going on without being seen himself, he knew he shouldn't eavesdrop but he was worried about Lola.

When Lisbon pulled away from Lola Jane noticed that the girl had been crying and immediately felt bad, assuming it was because of him.

"I don't want to ruin your life again." Lola said, tears falling from her eyes at the words and from the way Lisbon looked at her daughter Jane could tell that those words had broken her heart.

Lisbon bit her lip, trying not to cry herself, "You could never ruin my life Lola." Lisbon said, "If anything meeting you has made it better."

Lola didn't seem to believe her, "How? I made us have to get police protection and now Patrick hates us both."

Lisbon sighed, "Come into the living room and I'll explain something to you." She said, leading Lola to the couch, Jane hung back, he could still see them from here, he really shouldn't be listening into such a private conversation but he had a feeling it was going to be largely about him.

"Lola there are a lot of things about Patrick that you don't understand, he doesn't hate me and he certainly doesn't hate you. He gets angry when Red John does things or when he hears about Red John and he says things he doesn't necessarily mean." Lisbon said, for someone new to being a Mom from what Jane saw she was doing a damn good job of it.

Lola looked a little more assured but she wasn't completely there yet, "But if you'd never met me you wouldn't have known about Red John."

Lisbon smiled, "I know, but I did meet you and I do know about Red John and although you can't see it now it's a good thing because it's going to help my team at the CBI catch him."

Lola's eyes brightened at those words, "So I've not made things worse? I've helped?"

Lisbon nodded, "You've helped so calm down, everything's going to be alright." She said, hugging her daughter again, she just hoped that her words of comfort were true.

**

* * *

**

By the time it reached 11.30pm Lola was exhausted, she'd spent the entire day doing anything to keep her mind busy, reading, running laps of the garden, baking, you name it and after a mug of hot chocolate she gave in.

Lisbon smiled as Lola kissed her on the cheek and smiled at Jane before going into her room, Lisbon shook her head as she turned back to Jane, "It's been a long day hasn't it?"

Jane nodded, "It's been a very long day." He agreed, "I think I'll go to bed myself."

Lisbon opened her mouth to agree, but then she remembered there was only one bed, "Oh okay, I'll sleep on the couch." She said.

Jane made a face at her, "Don't be stupid, you'll hurt your back."

Lisbon eyed him suspiciously, "I'll be fine." She protested.

Jane looked at her sheepishly, "I know we're surrounded by security but I'll sleep better if I know you're next to me, I'll just worry all night if you're in here alone." He admitted in a rare show of emotion.

Lisbons cheek tinged pink at the confession, but it made sense so she nodded and walked towards the bedroom, with a tiny smile on his face he followed her.

10 minutes later they were lying in bed together and strangely it didn't feel awkward or wrong, "Sleep well." Lisbon whispered to Jane, she could make out a smile through the darkness as he replied, "I think I will, goodnight Teresa."

**

* * *

**

Lisbon sat bolt upright in bed gasping for air and clutching her chest, the motion it seemed woke Jane because in a second he was by her side, "Nightmare?" He asked softly as Lisbon wiped away the tears on her face.

Lisbon turned her wide eyes to him, "It was so vivid, he…he took my baby." Lisbon said, still quite shaken up.

Jane frowned, "Who did?" He asked.

Lisbon said, "Red John, he…he took her." She was still stunned and upset about the dream, she hadn't begun to panic yet, but Jane had, he jumped out of bed and checked the room next to theirs, Lola was gone, the window was open and the wind was blowing in, creating a chill around the room, Jane stood there frozen, he couldn't believe it, not again.

"TERESA!"

Lisbon came hurrying through and looked into the empty room, "She's gone." Jane said horrified.

Jane ran to the front door, the security man there asked, "Is there a problem Mr Jane?"

"Yes theres a problem! You didn't do your job! She's gone!" Jane yelled, "Lola's gone!" This was all his fault, why couldn't he just have a normal life? Why did he have to get so many people killed?

Security immediately sprung into action and Jane walked back to Lola's room where Lisbon was standing, grasping the doorframe with white knuckles just trying to stay up, he didn't care what she said he was helping her, he lifted her to the couch and sat her down next to him, she still seemed so stunned, tears ran down her face but it was as if she couldn't speak.

"Teresa speak to me, please Teresa." Jane begged as he stroked her cheek, wiping away her tears.

Lisbon shook her head, "Patrick don't you see what I've done? She was so much better off without me, I should have stayed away from that town, I should have left without speaking to her, if I'd not been so selfish and met up with her none of this would have happened!" She stood up and began to pace in her frustration.

At some point between sleeping in the same bed and losing Lola they had begun to use each others first names. Jane watched Lisbons pain helplessly, "Teresa this wasn't your fault, if you hadn't brought her here Red John would have taken her from Fort Jones, you did what you could to protect her."

"You don't get it Patrick! This isn't me! I was never cut out to be a Mom, I always knew that but I thought I would try it and now look whats happened! I can't even keep my own daughter safe! For a senior CBI Agent I'm useless!" She yelled, but Jane knew she wasn't yelling at him, she was upset and angry, with herself.

"Teresa once Red John wants someone he gets them, no amount of protection can change that, listen to me, Teresa, please listen." Jane begged, he had stood up and grabbed her hands, forcing her to face him. He looked into her eyes and all he could see was a mother worried about her daughter, how could he ever have thought she had a second agenda? No wonder she had felt betrayed at his accusations.

"Teresa I need you to calm down and I know right now it seems like the hardest thing in the world to do, trust me I know." He said, speaking calmly when inside he wanted to shout and yell and run out of this stupid safe house and find Lola, but he had to stay calm and strong for Lisbon, "But I need you to stay calm for me because we're going to go back to the CBI and you're going to tell us everything you know about Red John then we're going to find him and get Lola back, but you have to be calm, do you understand that?"

It seemed his speech had worked because Lisbon nodded and wiped away her tears, "They aren't going to let us go that easily." Lisbon said as she looked out of the window at the security guards, "At least one of them is working for Red John."

Jane nodded, "Which car should we steal?" He asked, glancing out of the window too.

Lisbon looked at him with a determined glint in her eye, "If you can climb out of the bathroom window we can take the car parked on the side verge and go out the opposite way from where we came in." She said quietly.

Jane nodded, "Now that's the Lisbon that's going to kill that bastard for taking her daughter!" He said with a small smile, it was hard to be happy at this point in time, "That's the Lisbon we need!"

Lisbon nodded, "I'm getting her back, no matter what it takes." She said with such force and confidence in her voice that it made Jane feel just that little better about all of this, they had no proof that Lola was dead which meant they had hope and as everyone knows, hope can either make you or break you, but hope certainly made Teresa Lisbon.

As Lisbon figured out how and when to make their escape Jane let his thoughts drift to Lola, she must be scared and alone right now, just a teenager with no idea whats going on or why and just for a second he was happy that his daughter died without any of that long waiting, she wasn't scared, it was over fast, just for one second he was glad of that.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**A/N - So… the drama begins! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Thanks for Reading! xxx**_


	14. Won't Somebody Come Take Me Home?

**Billy Don's Ford**

**Chapter 14 - Won't Somebody Come Take Me Home?**

_**A/N - Hello guys, poor Lola in this chapter =[ If this was real I'd probably be crying! And Grr I made myself hate RJ more than ever whilst writing this!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Bruno Heller owns the mentalist and all its storylines, characters, etc. This chapter's title is from "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne =].**_

_**

* * *

**_

When Lola Lisbon opened her eyes she immediately knew that something was wrong, she wasn't in the little bungalow with her Mom and Patrick, she was in a small, cold, concrete room. She shivered and from behind her a cold laugh echoed around the room.

Lola jumped and turned around, she wasn't surprised to see the man they had met in the street in Fort Jones sitting on the edge of the bed she was chained too, John Don, aka Red John, aka her father was smiling at her in a cold, twisted way that was seriously creepy.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, sounding a lot braver than she felt, she looked the man right in the eye with a fierce glare, but he just laughed humourlessly.

"I just wanted us to have a little chat." John said casually as he stood up from the bed.

"Do you normally kidnap people and chain them up so you can have a little chat with them?" Lola asked, adding, "Wow I'd love to be one of your friends." She was being sarcastic, but it didn't seem to faze the man, he just smiled, "You're very like your Mother."

"Whats it to you if I am?" Lola asked fiercely, she was very confident considering that she thought this man was going to kill her soon.

"Oh I don't care about you or your Mother at all." John said, "Both of you ruined my life." He continued, walking to the opposite side of the room and leaning against the wall, "If it hadn't been for your stupid Mother I would never have had to leave Fort Jones, you forced me out of my own town, both of you!" He exclaimed, his voice rising as he scowled at Lola like a child.

"We didn't do anything, you left of your own accord." Lola argued, not backing down now, she was too far gone to back down now.

"I didn't leave of my own accord girl!" John shouted, not moving from his position leaning against the wall, "Your stupid Mother had to go get herself knocked up! And then she expected me to stay with a child?" He scoffed as if expecting such a thing was stupid, "What would I want with a disgusting child?" He looked at her with such disdain that it made anger flair up in the young girl.

"My mother _wasn't_ stupid _then_ and she_ isn't_ stupid _now_!" Lola yelled in an outburst of anger, "It was _your_ fault you left Fort Jones! Because _you _were too stupid and immature to look after a baby! It wasn't her fault and it definitely wasn't _mine_!"

At Lola's outburst John became angry, he walked forward slapping her cheek so hard the noise echoed around the little concrete room, "How dare you speak to me like that?" He asked, his voice quiet and dangerous, "I'm your _father_!"

"You've never acted like you care before, why the hell should you care now?" Lola asked, not taking her fiery gaze away from his as she said, in the same quiet tone, "You're no father of mine."

John watched her for a moment longer and then slapped her again, but Lola didn't cry or even flinch, she just glared at him more, "Why am I here? You gonna kill me?" She asked.

John turned away from her and laughed, once again it was bitter and held no humour, "Don't be stupid child, I'm not going to kill you…yet." He added as he turned around to face her.

"So I'm the bait for a trap right?" She asked, she was smarter than most people knew, she had a knack for spotting hidden agendas, it was a talent that (according to Mark) meant she would do well with the police.

"Very good." John said, but in a patronising tone, as if he was speaking to a little girl.

"Patrick isn't going to fall for it." Lola said, catching Johns attention, she was smarter than even _he _knew, he who thought he knew everything.

"No." John agreed, "He's going to know it's a trap."

Lola frowned, "Then why do it if you know it won't fool him?" She asked.

John laughed again, the sound sending a shiver down Lola's neck as it echoed through the room, "You have a lot to learn. Mr. Jane will know I'm planting a trap for him, but he's in love with your Mother, he'll do anything to save her precious daughter."

Lola's eyes widened, she saw what he was doing, he was going to give Patrick an ultimatum, give himself up or give up _her _life, but would he do it? More confident than she felt Lola said, "He won't come."

John shrugged, "If he doesn't come, you die." He said casually, taking a knife out of his pocket and running his finger along it as if stroking an animal, God this man was so sick, so so sick.

"You know," John said thoughtfully, looking up at the teenager, "You'd be good working with me." Lola made a face and John smirked, "You're smart and have good initiative, you'd do well with me, I could give you so many opportunities." He looked into her eyes and saw disbelief, anger and hatred in them, "So, what do you say Miss Lisbon?" He asked, fingering the knife in a very eerie way as he looked at her.

"You killed Patrick's family." Lola said, her voice shaking with anger, "I would rather die than work with you." She spat at him.

John just laughed in that creepy serial killer way of his, "Pity." He said, walking towards her with the knife, "I can't kill you yet, but I _can_ make sure you know I'm a serious threat." He said thoughtfully, "I wonder, should I cut off a finger?" He asked himself as he stood over Lola.

Lola was terrified but she would never let John see that, she just glared up at him, he smirked and plunged the knife into Lola's leg, pain seared through her and she bit down on her lip so hard it drew blood but she didn't scream, she wouldn't let him have that satisfaction.

John seemed disappointed that he hadn't gotten a reaction so he dragged the knife through Lola's leg a little, slowly so it hurt all the more, she tried so hard not to scream that her lip stung and tears fell, but in the end she yelled in pain and John stopped, he pulled the knife out of her leg and grinned, "Think about my offer." He said, wiping the blood off the knife with a napkin and putting it back in his pocket.

With another creepy smile at her he left the room and Lola breathed a sigh of relief, for a second she lay back on the bed and breathed, getting her breath steady and calming herself down but then she moved her leg by mistake and pain seared through it again, she yelped in pain and pushed herself into a sitting position. At this moment in time Lola was so glad she had done a first aid course at her local college before she had spent her summer working with Andrew on the police force, she checked that there wasn't any cameras and pulled out her tiny pink Swiss army knife from the secret pocket on the inside of her jeans. Mark had always been so protective, he bought her the girly knife hoping she would never need it, but she was so glad that she had it as she used it to rip a piece of her top off, her t-shirt now no longer covered her lower tummy but she needed to do something to the wound on her leg. Wincing in pain Lola cut away the part of her trouser leg where the cut and all the blood was, the cut was about 3 inches long and didn't look too deep, but it would still need stitches and she didn't carry them around with her. Remembering her course she spat on the wound to clean it out and stop infection before wrapping the piece of her T-Shirt tight around it, she grimaced as she pulled it tight and tied it before falling back onto the bed exhausted with the effort, God she hoped there was some way her Mom and the CBI team could find her.

The main question spinning around in her head wasn't about whether or not the team would figure out where she was, no, it was about Patrick. Would he sacrifice himself to save her or would he leave her to die? And what had Red John said about Patrick being in love with her Mom? If that was true would he do anything for her, and therefore her daughter? And if he loved her so much why had he been pushing her away? Lola was an observant person and it seemed that her Mom wanted to be close to Patrick but whenever she got close to that goal he would push her miles away and it would all start over again, did that mean that she loved him too? And the last question Lola asked herself before the blackness drowned out all her thoughts; had she single-handedly ruined both of their lives?

**_TO BE CONTINUED._**

_**A/N - Aghhh poor Lola! RJ is so mean, I didn't know if I should have made Lola more scared, I mean I know she would be scared but I think she's a lot like Lisbon so she wouldn't let RJ see her fear.**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Thanks for Reading! xxx**_


	15. I Wish I Could Save You

**Billy Don's Ford**

**Chapter 15 - I Wish I Could Save You**

_**A/N - Two chapters in one day I'm on a roll! My school hols end after this weekend and once I'm back at school I'll have no time to post so I'm gonna try and have this finished before Monday!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own the mentalist or its characters, the title of this chapter is from "Save You" by Kelly Clarkson.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Lisbon, Lisbon." Jane was trying to snap Lisbon out of her thoughts, if she walked away from the investigation for 5 minutes her thoughts wandered to bad places, he had taken it upon himself to stop that from happening, "Teresa!" Her first name snapped her out of her thoughts and the team immediately tried to look busier and less worried about their Boss.

"Your thoughts wandered again, didn't they?" Jane asked, his hand resting on her shoulder, Lisbon nodded, "I just keep imagining the worst case scenario." She admitted.

After stealing a cops car and speeding back to Sacramento they had come here and told Hightower what had happened, she called in serious crimes and organised crimes and ordered them to work together on this so the bullpen was packed and buzzing with activity.

"Boss I've got something!" Grace shouted, Lisbon sighed in relief as she hurried to the Agents desk, "What is it Van Pelt?"

"A location, I think." She said, typing into her computer and bringing up a satellite image, "According to my friend in the FBI John Don lives in this house, it's in Malibu."

Lisbon frowned, "Can you bring up a closer image?" She asked, looking at a square didn't exactly help, "Sure." Grace answered pulling up a photo of the house, Jane frowned, "Those styles of houses are all over Malibu." He said.

"I know, I got a satellite image of the street from my friend in the FBI but she can't give me an address for security reasons, she broke the rules just sending me this." Grace said, "It's something though, right?"

Lisbon bit her lip, "He lives in Malibu." She said, thinking aloud, "You lived in Malibu, right?" She asked Jane who nodded, Lisbon continued to chew her lip in thought, "You lived in a big fancy house like that didn't you?" Jane nodded again, where was Lisbon going with this?

"And John owns a psychic healing company, isn't that kinda what you did?" She asked, for the 3rd time Jane nodded and Lisbon said, "So you were competitors in a way."

"I suppose we were." Jane said, "But I'd never seen him until we saw him in the street that day in Fort Jones."

Lisbon nodded, frowning, she was processing a million things in her head, "I know that, _but _when you look at people in the same industry who are competing their minds all work towards the same goal, they just have different techniques."

"I really don't see where you're going with this." Jane said watching as the cogs turned in her head, Lisbon ignored his comment, "What do fake psychics work towards? Why do they do it? Chefs cook for satisfaction, but that can't be it."

"Money." Jane answered simply and Lisbons eyes lit up, "That's it money! Your mind and his both worked towards that same goal right? you did it for the money."

"So?" Jane asked, encouraging her to continue because he really didn't see where she was going with this idea at all.

"So you took pride in showing off your money even when you shouldn't have and he'll be the same! I'll bet you he's going to host some sort of party to cover this all up!" Lisbon said looking at Grace who grinned, her Boss was brilliant.

"Bingo." Grace said after a quick search, "Harmonizing Psychic Healing Limited is hosting a social event to celebrate the opening of their new facility in San Francisco tomorrow night at the boss's house, John Don." She grinned at Lisbon, "Theres an address on the website."

Lisbon seemed pretty pleased with herself, "We'll go check it out!" She said, ready to go straight away, but Hightower stopped her, "You're staying here Agent Lisbon." She said, standing blocking her way out of the bullpen.

"She's my _daughter_!" Lisbon exclaimed, she had to go and kill the bastard, surely Jane understood that she thought turning to him for support.

However Jane put his hand on her shoulder, "Stay here with me." He said softly, but Lisbon pushed his hand off turning to Hightower with a fierce gaze, "Exactly, you'll do something that could cost you and the bureau a lot of trouble, this case is too personal for you to be in the field on it."

Lisbon stared at the woman for a second, "Are you _serious_?" She asked as rage boiled inside her, "I don't know what the hell I have ever done to you to make you hate me and want to fire me so much, but I can't believe you're telling me I can't work this case because it's too personal, for crying out loud you let Jane work the Red John case! But that's not personal is it? Oh no he's just trying to catch the guy who butchered his family, what the hell do you think he's gonna do when he catches Red John? Smack him on the hand and give him to you? Well I have some news for you, he's going to kill him and you know that, but you let him work the case!" She willed herself not to feel guilty at the look on Janes face as she clipped off her CBI badge, "Looks like your wish has finally come true Agent Hightower." She said, putting it down on the table, "I quit."

Hightower looked at Lisbon for a moment, stunned at what she had said, "Agent Lisbon I'm afraid I can't let you do that." She said, "And if you had a problem with the way I'm running things you should have told me sooner, I had no idea that Jane working the Red John case bothered you so much." She walked around to where Lisbon had put down her badge and handed it back to her, "Trust me Agent I don't want you to quit at all, your team have the best closure rates in California and I know that's not all because of Jane, work this one from the office, trust me, you don't want to do something you'll regret." With that she walked away leaving the team and Lisbon stunned.

Lisbon turned to Jane who was frowning slightly at her, "You have a problem with me working the Red John case?" He asked.

Lisbon sighed, she looked down and calmed herself before nodding and looking him in the eye, "When you find him you're going to either kill him and end up in jail or get killed by him, either way I'm going to lose you." She said and as he looked her in the eye all he saw was pain, sadness and worry.

Jane opened his mouth to say something but then Lisbons work cell rang, she jumped at the sound in the quiet room and opened a text from an unknown number, she stared at the screen in horror for a moment and Jane asked, "Whats wrong?"

Lisbon frowned, biting her lip again, "Hello there Teresa, it was nice having that little meeting the other day in the town you forced me out of with your stupidity. Now, down to business, give me Patrick Jane and I'll give you that annoying daughter of yours back. I wish I could say I'll give her back unharmed, but I can't, she's too smart for her own good and I don't like people who think they can outsmart me. You have until midnight or she dies, meet me at the place where it all began, just you and Patrick. Bring cops and I shoot your daughter. Red John." Lisbon finished, tears streaming down her cheeks and her hands shaking so much Jane had to take the phone from her.

Jane put his hand on her shoulder and steered her into her office, once the door was closed Jane turned to face her and he held out his hands, "Cuff me and take me right now." He said, but Lisbon shook her head, "I can't." She whispered.

"Sure you can." Jane said, "She's your daughter, she comes first, besides I'm not letting anyone else die because of me. Go on, cuff me."

Lisbon just stared at him, more tears falling, "Patrick-"

"Teresa, do it." He said softly, Lisbon bit her lip so hard it drew blood and Jane sighed, God watching her in so much pain hurt him, he reached out and wiped the little spot of blood off her lip, she winced and then looked at Jane only realising then how close to her he was, her breath caught in her throat as he closed the gap between them and kissed her, the kiss took her breath away, it was so sweet and tender, she got lost in it, Jane broke the kiss to a clicking noise and immediately Lisbon knew what he had done. She pulled away and looked down, he had cuffed his hands together and his eyes said he was sorry as he threw the key out of the open window, he knew for a fact there were bushes at the bottom of that side of the building.

Lisbon wasn't angry like he thought she would be, she was just sad, "Patrick I can't sacrifice your life." She said.

"You're not sacrificing my life, I'm sacrificing my life." Jane said as he smiled at her, "Teresa, my wife and my daughter died because of me, meeting Lola, well it was like having Charlotte back again, I can't have her die because of me too, it would break me."

The tears just kept falling and Jane didn't think he had ever seen Lisbon so weak and vulnerable, it broke his heart, she looked up at him, "I…I don't think I can ever thank you enough for this." She said, but Jane shook his head, "You don't need to thank me, I need to thank you, you showed me that revenge isn't the most important thing in the world, you gave me something to love and that was the best thing anyone could have ever done for me." He said honestly, his blue eyes meeting her green ones and when she looked at him she believed him, it was ironic really, this was all happening now that he was going to die.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**A/N - Ohhh the tension mount! :P in Chapter 16 all the action goes down, most loose ends are tied up in Chapter 17 and Chapter 18 is the epilogue!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading! xxx**_


	16. I Think We Have an Emergency

**Billy Don's Ford**

**Chapter 16 - I Think We Have an Emergency**

_**A/N - Hiya guys! This is the action packed chapter! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, its all Bruno Heller's! The title of this chapter is from "Emergency" by Paramore.**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was with a heavy heart, but a brave face that Lisbon walked to the SUV, with Jane in cuffs, all Lisbon wanted to do was run away from the stares, but she knew she couldn't so she held her head high.

When they were eventually in the SUV Lisbon realised she didn't even know where she was meant to be driving too, Jane seemed to sense this, "The place where it all began, he wants you to take me to my Malibu house."

"But Malibu is like a 7 hour drive from Sacramento!" Lisbon exclaimed, she glanced at her watch, it was 10am.

"We can get there for 5pm, we have plenty of time, he made sure we had enough time, he's not stupid." Jane said, Lisbon groaned, "Driving for 7 hours straight." She muttered as she started the car, but really it was all for Lola, this was all to save her.

The drive wasn't awkward, but it was long and Lisbon and Jane didn't say one word to each other the whole way, but every so often when Jane could physically see Lisbon getting stressed he would place his hand over hers to calm her, and after driving for almost 8 hours because of the rush hour traffic they stopped outside of Janes Malibu home at 5.45pm. Lisbon looked around before getting out of the car; the house was in the middle of its own street with no other houses around, "Could you not have chosen a more busy location?" Lisbon hissed, this could go very badly.

Jane fixed her with a look, a serious look, "If I had known what would happen in that house trust me, I would have." He said, Lisbon opened her mouth to say sorry but then closed it again and grabbed her gun, "Lets go." She said.

Jane nodded and let Lisbon get out first, in the couple of seconds between her getting out and opening his door Jane grabbed one of her 3 guns from the car (the one that was on the dashboard) and stowed it in his jacket.

Lisbon opened the door and un-cuffed him, her gun at the ready she took a deep breath, "You ready?" She asked, her eyes searching his.

Jane nodded, looking at her with so many emotions that she couldn't tell them apart, "Patrick I have to tell you that I-"

"I know." Jane said cutting her off, at her puzzled look he smiled, "I've known for a while." He said sheepishly and Lisbon looked like she wanted to say more, but she didn't, she just nodded, "Let's do this then."

Lisbon, with Jane at her heels walked up the path to the eerie house, she had a horrible feeling about this, the house was huge and old fashioned, it looked like something out of a horror film with the abandoned garden and the ivy growing up the walls, Jane obviously didn't work on the house, he just visited it occasionally.

They reached the heavy oak door with its brass knocker in the shape of a gargoyle, Lisbon grabbed Janes hand and although judging by his smirk he thought she was scared she protested, "You can't leave now." She said as an excuse, but he saw through it, he pushed the heavy door open and they walked into the large room. There were stairs leading up to the second floor directly in front of them and a large empty living area to the right as well as a large empty dining area to the left, just left of the front door there were stairs leading down into the basement and the whole house had a cold, creepy air about it.

Lisbon was about to ask Jane where they should go when a voice made her jump, "You're here, sooner than I expected." Lisbon turned to where she had heard the voice, it felt like it was right next to her, surely enough at the bottom of the basement stairs John stood smiling at them, God this was creepy.

"You always were punctual Tess." He said cheerfully, "Well, come down then, do you expect me to stand here all day?" He asked, motioning for them to join him in the basement.

Jane and Lisbon shared a look, Lisbon seemed worried, but Jane just looked angry, without a word they descended the stairs together and John led them into the large basement, there was a small room off the basement that had never been used, but there was a little glass panel on the door, "She's alive, check before we make the swap." John said pointing at the door.

Not letting go of Janes hand Lisbon walked over to the door and looked through the panel, sure enough Lola was lying on the bed, her eyes were closed but her chest was moving up and down, she noticed a makeshift bandage on her leg and another on her arm as well as cuts and bruises on her face and Lisbon felt anger boil up inside her, she pulled her gun out and pointed it at the man who had betrayed her, but he just laughed, "Did you really think it would be that easy Tessie?" John asked, his tone was very patronising.

John was so close that Lisbon could feel his breath on her face, but she wasn't aware that he had a weapon, her gun was pointed at his head, she was sure she had the upper hand, apparently Jane thought so too because he hadn't stepped in yet.

"You're not the person I knew John, I don't know what happened to you but you _disgust _me!" Lisbon said with bitterness and hatred in her voice.

John grinned, but it wasn't a happy smile, it was an eerie smile, it looked like it took effort just for it to be there and before Lisbon had time to do anything the gun had been knocked out of her hand and she felt pain shoot through her body from her stomach, she looked down and gasped as she saw a knife lodged there and blood slowly seeping out of the wound and onto her clothes, she fell to the floor and John turned his attention to Jane who was staring at Lisbon horrified.

"You said you would let them go if I gave myself up." He said, trying to seem confident when all he wanted was to run to Lisbon.

John laughed, once again a humourless laugh that echoed through the basement, "You're naive Patrick, I'm not exactly known for keeping my promises."

Jane pulled out the gun he had taken from Lisbons car and aimed it at Johns chest, John grinned and pulled out a gun of his own, aiming it at Jane, that was when Jane knew he was a dead man.

John had a better aim than him, Jane knew he was a terrible shot and suddenly he wished he'd trained a little more for this moment, shot some things when he went to the firing range with Lisbon. If this was a cowboy battle of who pulled the trigger first, which it looked like it would be, Jane knew he would be dead and Lisbon would be dead and Lola would be dead and Red John would walk, that could _never_ happen.

Jane was ready for this, he stared Red John down, watching the mans finger out of the corner of his eye, he had seen the movies, when the enemy's finger twitched you fired and you won and you got the girl and everyone had a happy ending. He really hoped it would go down that way, that Lisbon would be alright and Lola would recover and that they could live together and be a happy family, Jane wanted that again, but first he had to get rid of Red John, it was a must on his to do list.

As soon as Jane saw the giveaway (the twitch of the trigger finger) he fired the gun, but two shots rang out and echoed around the cold basement, Jane had closed his eyes, too much of a wimp to look at the man he was shooting, he didn't feel pain, was he dead? Had he died instantly? There were two shots, surely one of them had hit him.

Jane opened his eyes and looked around the room to where Lisbon lay on the floor, she was still unconscious. Next to her lay Red John with a gunshot to the chest, courtesy of Jane and a bullet right through his head, standing behind his dead body with shaking hands was Lola, holding the gun that Red John had thrust out of Lisbons hands when he stabbed her.

Lola and Jane looked at each other for a moment but then the girl dropped the gun and limped to her mother, she checked for a pulse and breathed her relief when she felt one, "Call an ambulance." She told Jane, her voice shaking, with pain or shock at what had happened, he didn't know, perhaps both.

Jane nodded, getting his cell out and calling 911, "I need an ambulance, theres been a shooting and stabbing, there are two victims." He said, his voice shaking too, dropping his gun on to the floor next to Lisbons he hurried over to Lola, falling onto his knees next to her, both of them sitting by Lisbons side.

"Teresa." Jane said firmly, shaking Lisbon a little and causing her to come into the land of the living, at least a little bit, she was still very disorientated, "Patrick?" She whispered.

Jane nodded, "It's me Teresa." He said, trying not to get overwhelmed with emotion, "Do you remember what you tried to tell me earlier when I said I knew?" Lisbon nodded, her eyes sliding shut, "No Teresa, keep your eyes open." She obeyed and Jane said, "Yeah, about that. I love you too." He admitted as he stroked her cold cheek, he hoped the paramedics would get here in time.

Lisbon smiled at him and then her eyes fluttered shut again, Jane panicked and checked her pulse, but it was still there, it was weak but it was there.

Lola was crying, "I picked the lock Patrick." She said quietly, "With my knife and I grabbed Moms gun and shot him." She was so overwhelmed, it broke Jane's heart to look at her. With great difficulty he moved his hand from Lisbons cheek and put it around Lola's shoulders, "She's going to be okay and so are you."

Lola nodded, although it was obvious that she didn't believe him, but they were saved by the sounds of sirens, "Down here!" Jane called when he heard the door being opened, a team of paramedics each with a stretcher came down into the basement, checking first Lisbons pulse before getting her on a stretcher and rushing her out of the basement, next they helped Lola onto one and rushed her out of the basement too, Jane hurried after them and noticed they were in separate ambulances, what did he do now?

He looked into the back of Lisbons ambulance as paramedics frantically shocked her with defibrillators and into the back of Lola's where paramedics removed her makeshift bandages, she looked so afraid.

"Patrick!" She called and her cry was so heartbreaking he couldn't leave her, he smiled bravely at her and climbed into the back of the ambulance as the one with Lisbon in it sped away, lights flashing and sirens blaring.

"Sorry Sir, are you a direct relative?" A paramedic asked, but before Jane had time to think of a lie Lola replied, "He's my Step-Dad." The paramedic nodded and shut the door of the ambulance as they moved off, the comment meant a lot to Jane and as he looked at Lola she shared a smile with him, if Lisbon got through this a lot was going to change.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jane asked, holding Lola's hand as the paramedics checked out her wounds, she winced and bit her lip hard, "Don't do that." Jane said gently, "You'll cut your lip."

The paramedic who had asked if he was family replied, "The wounds on her leg and her arm will need to be disinfected and she's going to need stitches and crutches for a while, but she's going to be fine." He smiled at Jane who smiled back, "That's great." He said, looking to Lola, "You're gonna be fine."

"But what about Mom?" Lola asked, tears welling up in her eyes again.

Jane tightened his grip on her hand, "Lola, your Mom is the bravest, toughest person I've ever met, she's going to get through this." He was lying of course, he had no idea what was going to happen to Lisbon which he hated, but she was unconscious and wouldn't even know he was in the ambulance, Lola needed him which was why he was here.

"Thank You." Lola said quietly so that the paramedics couldn't hear, "And one day, I hope you will be my step-dad, for real."

Jane smiled back, "Yeah, I kinda hope so too." He admitted making Lola chuckle, "But I can't tell Mom you said that, right?"

Jane laughed too, "Of course you can't, she'd find it hilarious and she'd tease me forever."

Lola grinned, "In that case maybe I _should _tell her."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**A/N - OMG this only has 2 chapters to go :o!**_

_**Chapter 17 is where all the loose ends are tied up =] RJ IS GONE YAAAAY.**_

_**Thanks to Laura for the idea about Lola being the one to shoot RJ, you totally got me out of my writers block! :D  
**_

_**Thanks for Reading! xxx**_


	17. Life Makes Love Look Hard

**Billy Don's Ford**

**Chapter 17 - Life Makes Love Look Hard**

**_A/N - The last chapter before the epilogue! I reckon I'll meet my goal of finishing this before my school hols end! When I start my new fics the updates will be very slow because I'll be back at school so no more fast updates I'm afraid!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Bruno Heller owns it all; well I own the idea, kinda. This chapters title is from "Ours" by Taylor Swift on the deluxe edition of "Speak Now"._**

_

* * *

_

When the Serious Crimes team walked into Teresa Lisbons hospital room it was to one of the sweetest sights ever, Lisbon was asleep in her hospital bed and to her right was Jane, his hand in hers and to her left was Lola, with her hand in her Moms.

Grace smiled at the sight and put their flowers for Lisbon on the table, "We should leave them be." She whispered and ushered the two boys out of the room, the little family deserved their peace after the week they had just gone through.

Jane opened an eye and yawed when the team left, the sound of the door clicking shut had woken him up, it had been a week now since Lisbon had been taken to the hospital and both he and Lola had refused to leave Lisbons side for more than a few hours until she woke up.

After spending hours in surgery Lisbon pulled through, but the doctors had put her into a medically induced coma so that the wound had time to heal, that way when they stitched her up and let her go home there would be less chance of her stitches ripping, Jane hadn't liked this news at first, but the doctors had assured him that in a week they would wake her up and everything would be fine, she wouldn't be in as much pain with the help of the one week coma and that was enough to ease Janes worries, he hated to see Lisbon in pain.

In the last week Jane had taken it upon himself to look after Lola, he knew he didn't really need to, she was 16 years old and could take care of herself, but she had just been kidnapped, watched as her mother was stabbed and then killed her own father, the kid needed someone to keep watch on her and Jane knew that Lisbon would be glad of him helping out. Lola had wanted to go to her Moms apartment so when they left the hospital, usually at around 11pm they would go to Lisbons and sleep, then they'd get up at 6am and Jane would make them some breakfast and then they'd drive to San Francisco hospital (where Lisbon had been transferred too after her surgery) and get there for 7.30-8am, they'd spend the day by her bedside and the routine would start again. In the time they spent together, practically every minute unless they were sleeping or taking loo breaks, Jane had come to know Lola very well and actually love her like she was his own, she was easy to get along with and her sense of humour was dry, like her mothers, but she was also extremely intelligent, another trait she inherited from her mother and understood or in other words saw right through all Janes tricks, again, just like her mother.

However this very morning was a good morning indeed because today was the day when the doctors took Lisbon out of the coma and brought her back into the world of the living, the week had crawled by and if nothing else, made Jane realise a few things.

1.) He couldn't ever lose Teresa Lisbon, he needed and wanted her by his side forever, not just as his colleague or his best friend, but as his lover, his girlfriend, his partner, maybe even his wife someday.

2.) He loved Lola Lisbon like she was his own daughter, he would do anything to protect her and had made a vow, with himself, that he would have a word with any boy trying to win her young heart, she was just too precious.

3.) Red John had never been important, all these years he believed that once Red John was gone it would feel different, better and it did, but the truth of the matter was that Red John didn't have anything at all to do with that change, Lisbon did and Lola too, love was what he had spent so many years searching for, not revenge

And finally, 4.) Life is too short to worry about your mistakes, life is too short to dwell on your past, life is too short to spend too long thinking about a decision you want to make because everything you hold dear can vanish in a second before you get a chance to fully appreciate what you have.

It was crazy how many things you could realise as you sat in a white room with the woman you love lying unconscious next to you, the only sound the beeping of her heart monitor, the only sign that she's still alive, it was morbid and scary, but real lessons in life are learned in the face of death, something Patrick Jane understood now.

"Patrick." A voice called, one that had become very familiar. Jane shook his head, bringing himself back to reality, Lola was awake and rubbing sleep from her eyes, "What time is it?" She asked as she stretched in the uncomfortable plastic chair.

Jane glanced at his watch, "9.50, the doctors said they would wake her up at 10am." He said, stretching too and ending up wincing as he cracked his back, Lola laughed, "You're getting old." She teased and rather than teasing her back Jane just smiled, he _was_ getting old, it was why he had to act soon.

Before anything more could be said the door to the room swung open and a doctor walked in, Lola and Jane shared hopeful looks and the man smiled at them, "I'm a little early, but I assumed you would be here anyway, its time for Miss Lisbon to wake up." He said as he moved over to the machine by her bed and started to tamper with it, there were a few beeping noises and Lisbon opened her eyes, she seemed disorientated at first but the doctor gave her a drink and quickly did a few tests, once he had determined that she was fine he left and let the little family catch up.

As soon as the doctor was gone Lola turned to Lisbon with a grin, "Mom, you're okay!" She exclaimed happily, Lisbon smiled back, "I'm happier to see that you're okay honey." She said as she hugged Lola as best she could with her stomach wound, "I missed you." Lola said, sadness tinged with the happiness in her voice, "But Patrick stayed with me at your apartment, but we weren't there very much, we wanted to be here for when you woke up."

"Thank you, I'm glad that you're here." Lisbon said happily still smiling, "Both of you." She added, turning to Jane.

He smiled sheepishly at her, "I'm sorry, for getting you into all of this mess Teresa." He said sincerely.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and looked him in the eye, "Patrick none of this was your fault, we knew that in the end it would come down to you versus Red John, I'm just happy that you came out of it alive without being sent to jail."

Jane looked into her eyes too and mixed amongst the happiness there was sincerity and hope and what looked like it might be love, the secret with reading Teresa Lisbon was her eyes, you could see every emotion, every fear, every smile, every thought in those eyes and Jane found it too easy to get lost in those emerald eyes.

Lisbon had the same problem as she looked into Janes eyes, she could see all his emotions on display, every raw emotion, he was opening himself up to her, letting himself be vulnerable and she couldn't ever tell him how much she appreciated that, but she, like he with her, found it too easy to lose herself in his sparkling blue eyes.

A retching noise from behind them made Jane and Lisbon break each others gaze suddenly and turn to Lola, she was making a face at them, "Get a room." She said when they turned to her and after a quick glance at each other Jane and Lisbon shared a slightly awkward laugh.

"Look into each others eyes all night long when I'm fast asleep in my bed." She teased as she stood up, "I'm just going to go get a cup of coffee from the machine, do you want tea Patrick?" She asked, her hand on the door handle.

Jane smiled at the cheeky girl, "I would love tea Lola." He said, appreciating that she wanted to give them a few moments alone.

Lola smiled back, "I'll only be gone for 5 minutes." She said with a wink as she swept out of the room, when she was gone Lisbon turned back to Jane, "When did she get so cheeky?"

Jane grinned, "When you left her in my care for a week."

Lisbon laughed, "You've corrupted my daughter."

Jane smirked, "Maybe I have, _but_ have I corrupted you?" He asked, his breath on her neck, Lisbon successfully managed not to shiver and with a smirk that could rival his said, "Now that, Patrick Jane, is the million dollar question."

Jane grinned and closed the space between them, capturing her lips with his, Lisbon deepened the kiss, running her hands through his golden curls and Lisbon felt like she could stay like this with Jane forever, when they broke apart Lisbon rested her forehead against his, "I never got to tell you what I wanted too outside your Malibu house, well not really anyway." She said, looking up at him for the first time since the kiss, "I'm in love with you."

Janes grin widened, "Can you say that again so I can record it and send it back in time to Teresa Lisbon 3 years ago on the day I met her and she called me a 'vengeful, spiteful, irritating charmer', I quote."

Lisbon smiled slightly as she playfully whacked him on the arm, "Hush!"

Jane smiled too, nursing his arm and pretending he was in great pain, "And in case you were too blacked out to remember, I love you too and in fairness if I had heard myself say that 3 years ago I probably would have fainted." He told her making her chuckle.

The moment was perfect and yet neither seemed to mind when it was broken by Lola re-entering the room and handing a small plastic cup of tea to Jane, she smiled at them both, "Got all the lovey dovey out of your system now?" She asked cheekily.

Lisbon blushed and Jane smirked, raising an eyebrow at her, Lola made a face, "Wish I hadn't asked!" She exclaimed making both Lisbon and Jane laugh.

Then, out of the blue, Jane sprung to his feet, "I have a gift, well two gifts, one for each of you." He said, "But you have to listen to my speech first, that's the catch." He smiled at Lola when she rolled her eyes, that girl was Teresa Lisbon II, they were so alike it was sometimes scary.

"Alright then, get on with it." Lisbon teased him, but he just smiled even wider, "In the last week I realised many things, but two of the main things I realised were relating to my two lovely Lisbons here." He said, chuckling when they both blushed at the same time, _SO _alike.

"First of all Teresa, as you know I realised that I'm in love with you, well in fairness I realised that when I was stuck in that crate in the middle of nowhere with you, but I hadn't accepted it until all of this happened and lets face it, life's too short to waste any time, sometimes you have to take chances so I'm about to take a chance on us." Jane said, walking from his spot at the end of Lisbons bed towards her until he was standing directly at the end of her bed, she was eying him suspiciously, probably trying to figure out what he was playing at.

Jane grinned climbing over the bottom of her bed and going down on one knee at her feet, her eyes widened as he pulled out a small velvet box and opened it, inside sparkled a beautiful diamond ring, "I know you're not even my girlfriend, but I don't ever want to lose you so will you marry me one day? I don't care if its 2 days or 2 years from now, but I just need to know that I'll never have to lose you." He said, raw emotion in his eyes as he stared into her shocked ones, he was aware of Lola's mouth opening and closing next to them but making no sound, but he focused only on Lisbon in that moment.

After what seemed like hours Lisbons expression changed, she grinned and nodded, "Yes, I'll marry you, one day." She said, her expression flickering to worry for only a second, "But you were joking about the two days thing right?"

Jane laughed, sliding the ring onto her finger and leaning forward, to kiss her on the lips, it seemed Lola was too shocked to make a cheeky comment because silence followed, it was with a sneaky smile that Jane whispered into Lisbons ear, "Maybe, maybe not."

Lisbon chuckled, too happy and shocked and amazed at what had just happened to care anymore, Jane grinned jumping off the bed and turning to Lola, "And Lola, with your Mom in here I kind of took it upon myself to look after you even though I know you're old enough to look after yourself, but in the last week I've gotten to know you and I've come to love you like my own daughter, so these are for you to sign, if you want too that is." Jane pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Lola.

She read it and her eyes widened as she looked up at him, "Adoption papers?" She asked quietly.

Jane nodded, "I was finalising everything about your Mom having custody now and there was an option to add another parent in, but if you don't want too I under-"

Jane was cut off when Lola flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank you so much." He heard her say, her voice muffled with tears, she pulled away from the hug, "Of course I want it." She said, "For the first time in my life I feel like I have a family." She said, wiping the tears from her cheeks she grabbed a pen from the bedside table and signed, handing the papers back to Jane with a grin.

He grinned back and hugged her, lifting her up and spinning her around like she was 6 years old, Lola had a family for the first time in her life, Lisbon had a life to look forward too and Jane had found happiness and love again.

All was well.

_**THE END/KINDA.**_

_**A/N - Epilogue to go and then this is finished! I'm actually going to be quite sad, I've really enjoyed writing this fic!**_

_**Thanks again to Laura for the idea about the adoption papers, you rock!**_

_**Thanks for Reading my lovelies! xxx**_


	18. After the Life We've Been Through

**Billy Don's Ford**

**Chapter 18 - (Epilogue) After the Life We've Been Through, I Know There's No Life After You **

_**A/N - This is it guys, the final chapter of Billy Don's Ford, you have all been GREAT, thank you all sooo much for reading this and adding it to your story alerts and your favourites! And an even bigger thanks to everyone who added me to their fav authors or author alert lists, I hope you enjoy my upcoming fics!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: 18 chapters later & its still not mine! All Bruno Hellers unfortunately! The title of this final chapter is from the song "Life After You" by Daughtry.**_

_**I hope you enjoy the final chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

When Teresa Lisbon got out of hospital and settled into her Sacramento flat with Patrick Jane and Lola things changed instantly, the dynamic of the little flat was different, there was more joking, more banter and for one thing every person in it was much happier than they had been before the crazy ride life had taken them on.

It had been two weeks before an issue really arose and it concerned the big bad boss, Hightower of course. On Lisbons first day back from recovery leave she was asked to come to Hightower's office and wasn't surprised when she saw Jane sitting in the office too, Hightower asked if they were in a sexual relationship and Jane said yes. Hightower looked at them for a moment, as if considering what to say and then Jane got smart with her, which she didn't exactly appreciate. "According to the CBI rulebook, page 135, code of conduct number 78 a CBI Agent can engage in romantic or sexual relations with a fellow employee not of the same rank, for example a trainee who is not yet an Agent or a consultant working with the team, this should be allowed unless there is sufficient reason for it to be considered dangerous or unprofessional." He grinned at her and she looked like she wanted to slap him, Lisbon kind of wished she would, but sadly she didn't. In fact it took both Lisbon and Jane by surprise when Hightower said, "Fine, if you get anymore unprofessional than you already are." She looked at Jane, "I'll do something about it."

Jane smirked, Lisbon said "Thank you Ma'am." and they left the office together, once they were out of Hightower's hearing range Lisbon turned to her fiancée, "You son of a bitch, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Jane just grinned, "Don't worry my dear all we have to do is act professional and as you know I'm always professional." He swept into the bullpen, "Hey Cho can you drive me to the victims brothers house? I have a few questions to ask him." He said and Lisbon was on her guard again, "Jane what are you doing?" She asked as he walked out of the bullpen after somehow getting the keys to Chos car.

Jane shrugged, "Working the case." He said as he stepped into the elevator with a mischievous grin, "Son of a bitch." Lisbon muttered as she hurried after him, some things would never change, clearly.

**

* * *

**

One year after the day Lisbon found Lola she _found herself_ stood outside a little church. She found herself listening to church bells ringing and guests hurrying into their seats. She found herself listening to the soothing voice of Grace Van Pelt telling her to take deep breaths and stay calm. She found herself holding her daughters hand, so nervous she felt sick.

Yes, it was here, after months of planning and preparation Teresa Lisbon was to become Teresa Jane. The day the adoption papers had been signed Lola Lisbon become Lola Jane, well strictly speaking her full name was Lola Lisbon Jane, only because she insisted that her initials were to be LLJ so that her friends could call her LL cool J, which for some absurd reason they did.

Back to the matter at hand. Beyond the church doors that Lisbon was staring at Jane stood at the alter, looking at the same doors as her with Cho and Rigsby by his side. Beyond those doors her family sat in pews in the front row to the left and behind them the only family Jane had left, his father and Danny. What was perhaps more surprising was the presence of Hightower and her family and Virgil Minnelli and his family in the front row to the right, a few friends of Janes from the psychic business and a few close friends Lisbon had made at SFPD and through working with the CBI were also at the ceremony, but it was a small service which was exactly what they wanted.

Lisbons dress was simple, white, of course, it was strapless and plain, the only decorative part of the dress was under her bust where silver beads were embroidered into the design, the dress was fitted and looked amazing, but it was simple, just like Lisbon wanted. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with a couple of loose curly strands falling around her face and thanks to Grace her make-up was minimalist but noticeable.

The bridesmaids, Grace and Lola, had beautiful dresses too; they were baby blue in colour and strapless with a white band under the bust, they were knee length and looked amazing on the two women. The presentation of the day and the dress and everything else had taken Jane and Lisbon months to plan, but after today they would be husband and wife and that made everything worthwhile.

From inside the church the wedding march began to play and Lisbon took a deep breath, putting on her biggest smile as the church doors opened, Grace and Lola walked behind her, holding her train and her youngest brother, Tommy, walked her down the aisle, she smiled around at her friends and family as she made her way towards Jane and when she eventually reached him she couldn't have smiled any wider if she tried.

The ceremony went on regularly with no problems at all and soon it came to the most important part of the wedding, the vows.

Jane went first, like Lisbon planned to do he said his vows from memory, "When I first met you I said to myself, there is no way I can work with her, she's just too damn amazing and I was sure that I'd spend so much time annoying you to impress you that I'd scare you off." He smiled at the chuckles from the people in the room, mainly the CBI team, they knew of how Jane and Lisbon had driven each other mad for the first year they had worked together. "And although at times you screamed at me and occasionally threw staplers at me I knew I could trust you with anything." He smiled at Lisbon who he could tell was trying not to cry, "From being the guy who you found charming but who also drove you insane I became your colleague and then your friend and as colleagues and friends we went to hell and back together, it was only on the journey back from hell that I realised I could never live without you." He finished and smiled sheepishly at Lisbon as she hastily wiped her eyes and cleared her throat, how on Earth could her vows even compete with that? She should have known, even on their wedding day that insufferable man would outdo her.

She took a deep breath and looked into Janes eyes, "When I first met you I thought you were arrogant and irritating, but underneath it all a little charming, although I would never have told you that then." Chuckles came from the team, of course she wouldn't have, he would have exploded with pride, "But as I spent more time with you and got to know you I came to think of you as my best friend, when things were hard I knew I could count on you to be there for me and when I never thought I'd get back up again you held out your hand and made sure I came back fighting." She paused, taking a breath, Janes eyes looked a little watery but Lisbon was sure he wouldn't cry, he was better at holding himself together than she was, "When I thought I was going to lose you I realised that I couldn't live without you and I promise that for the rest of my life, until the day I die I'll stand by your side through thick and thin, like you have always stood by me." She finished, blinking and quickly wiping away the stray tears that fell. In a quick hand movement Lisbon saw Jane wiping his eyes and it made her feel a lot less silly for crying on such a happy day.

Two more 'I do's' later the minister said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Jane grinned at Lisbon and happily obliged, kissing her softly on the lips before pulling away and grabbing her hand, they looked around at the people they cared about the most, Mark was crying, Tommy and Andrew were beaming, Minnelli looked a little teary, Grace was sobbing on Rigsbys shoulder, Hightower was subtly trying to wipe her eyes and Cho, well he was being Cho.

**

* * *

**

"Patrick if you take one more step I swear to God I'm going to kill you." Lisbon hissed under her breath so she wouldn't wake Lola who was asleep in the next room, Jane was standing on the ledge outside of the bedroom window, fully clothed in the freezing cold December air.

Jane glanced down, the jump from the second floor of their first floor flat was nothing really, he'd fallen out of it before and he'd been fine, the grass was very spongy, well he hadn't really fallen, Lisbon had sort of pushed him, but that was a story for another day.

"Are you so much of a wimp about this that you're jumping out of the window?" She asked, looking at him as if he was a complete idiot.

Once again Jane glanced down, it really wasn't that far.

"Fine!" Lisbon conceded, "I'll tell her!"

Jane grinned and climbed back into the bedroom, closing the window behind him, "Thank goodness for that, I was beginning to wonder if the grass would be as spongy in December as it was in July when you pushed me out of the window." He said cheerfully.

Lisbon glared at him, "I didn't _push_ you." She said.

Jane nodded, "Oh yes you didn't, sorry love I forgot, you just happened to trip over knocking me out of the window only seconds after I said you had a grey hair." He said casually, making sure he was far away from the window as he said this to his cranky wife.

Lisbon rolled her eyes at him when she heard a call from the other room, "Hey Patrick since you woke me up at an ungodly hour on Saturday morning you're obliged to make me poached eggs!" Lola was 17 years old and 2 months now, Jane and Lisbon had somehow managed to get enough money to buy her a car for her 17th and Jane had the pleasure of teaching the most impatient girl in the world how to drive, his patience lasted for hours and even _he _lost it with her in that car sometimes. Lola was still living with them because at the moment she was a rookie with the CBI, they were training her up, giving her a couple of months in each unit for practice whilst she did a police work course at college part-time, she was following in her mothers footsteps and loved it. When the CBI or any other police force offered her a fulltime job she kept saying she was going to get a flat and be independent, but then Lisbon reminded her that she had to be able to drive first.

Jane called back, "We were waking you in 5 minutes anyway, you're working a case with us and Hightower wants us to be in the office in half an hour."

A loud groan came from the room next door and Jane chuckled, "I'll start the eggs." He said, kissing Lisbon on the cheek, "That way she'll have a full stomach when we tell her the news."

Lisbon raised an eyebrow at him as she followed him down the stairs, "When _we _tell her the news? A minute ago you were ready to jump out of a window to prove that _I _should be the one to tell her."

Jane shrugged, "You're a woman and she's a girl, it makes sense." He said and Lisbon just smiled, he was unbelievable at times.

When they got downstairs Lisbon picked up the newspaper and sat at the table reading it whilst Jane sang "and I think to myself, what a wonderful world…" under his breath as he cooked the eggs and boiled the kettle.

When Lola came down the stairs dressed in her cop gear (aka black trousers and a blouse) 10 minutes later Lisbon said casually, "Oh honey you'll need a vest in the back of the car for this one, looks like we might have to make a few drug busts."

Lola cursed under her breath and hurried up the stairs, she came down and laid her police vest next to her handbag so she would remember it when they left and sat down across from Lisbon at the table.

With his perfect timing Jane put a plate of eggs in front of Lola and Lisbon and a plate of toast to share, he handed the two girls their coffees and sipped his tea from his favourite blue cup just like they did every morning, but today wasn't every morning, he was reminded of that when Lisbon made a face as the smell of the eggs reached her nose and pushed her plate away.

Sighing Lisbon put her newspaper down and looked at her daughter, "Lola, I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to react." She said.

Lola swallowed the piece of toast she'd been munching on and narrowed her eyes at her mother, "Go on…" She said.

Lisbon bit her lip, "I'm pregnant." She said, looking at Lola for a reaction, she expected screaming and yelling so she was very surprised when Lola grinned and practically jumped the table to hug her and then started babbling very fast, Lisbon laughed, "Slow down!" She said and Lola grinned sheepishly at her Mom, "That's great! I can't wait! I love babies, I can totally baby-sit, right?" She asked and Lisbon nodded, still laughing, "Of course you can." She said, grinning at Jane who grinned back, she was just happy that Lola was okay with it all, she was the main thing that had held her back and now that Lisbon knew Lola was happy for her, Lisbon let _herself _be happy about the new baby.

**

* * *

**

One thing about babies that Lisbon loved was the fact that if you had already given birth to one you spent much less time in labour with the second. After a dreadful birth with Lola with everything going wrong and after being in labour for almost 30 hours Lisbon was terrified when her waters broke and she was rushed into hospital. Jane came with her of course and Lola had wanted too, but they were in the middle of a case and Lisbon had ordered Lola to arrest the guy they had just found evidence on, linking him directly to the murder before she even thought about coming to the hospital.

When she was in the hospital Lisbon couldn't believe her ears when the nurse said she was far enough into labour to be taken into the maternity ward, it all happened much faster than it had with Lola and after only being in labour for 4 hours she had given birth to another beautiful little girl, but this little girl didn't have Lola's emerald eyes, she had Patrick Janes blue eyes, but she did have the same dark hair that Lola had been born with and Jane insisted that the little baby had Lisbons nose.

Lisbon had just been moved to a room, a private room courtesy of the CBI, when Lola burst in, squealing and begging Lisbon to let her hold the baby, Lisbon smiled and handed the tiny bundle to Lola who stared and coo-ed at her little sister until Lisbon demanded that she wanted her baby back, Jane and Lola had watched with smiles as she looked at her little girl and although Lisbon had been worried that Lola would feel resentment that she had missed out on all of this with her Mom she couldn't have been anything other than pleasant and happy.

Eventually, about 6 hours after she was born the little girl got a name, Ellie Grace Jane, when visiting hours ended Lola got kicked out and Jane asked what Lisbon loved so much about the name Ellie.

Lisbon smiled softly at him, "The name Ellie means beauty and shining light." She admitted, looking at her baby as she slept in her little cot, "She's beautiful and she's our shining light." Lisbon said.

Jane looked at her for a moment, just looked at her and then he smiled, kissing her on the forehead, "You, are amazing." He said and Lisbon grinned, "You're not so bad yourself." She said with a laugh.

It seemed that although they had been on one crazy ride they had ended up in the right place and they were a true family now. They loved Lola with all of their hearts, but they loved the new baby too and finally for Jane he was a father again, a true father and this time he didn't have a serial killer on his back to worry about and what was even better as that he had another daughter too and although she wasn't related to him by blood she was just as amazing and just as genuine as the daughter of his that _was _related through blood.

And the cherry on top of the cake? He had it all with the most amazing, brave, smart, beautiful woman on the planet and luckily for him, she was the love of his life.

_**THE END.**_

_**A/N - 'Billy Don's Ford' is finished guys!**_

_**I would just like to say thanks again for reading this and reviewing it means so much to me!**_

_**At the time I'm posting this I have 120 reviews on this fic, the closest I've come to that is 99 on 'Life Goes On' so thank you all so much.**_

_**When I write fan fiction and find that people like what I do it gives me the confidence to believe that maybe one day my dream of becoming an author might come true!**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this fic! Thanks for reading! xxx**_


End file.
